More of Us
by Card
Summary: Goku gets depressed because there aren't more full-blooded Saiyans. So he makes a wish with the dragon balls that he can make more Saiyans. VGk Mpreg MM (NC-17 rated Version available)
1. 1

More of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Soon. *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfanfictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

_~~~~**_

Prologue 

The smile deflated; not enough that anyone would notice.  But Goku felt it.  The smile that was always on his face became a little more forced every time he woke up in the morning. The giddiness that Vegeta despised him for became less giddy and the happiness he tried so hard to maintain was failing to comfort him.  More and more, Goku felt himself dying.  Not his physical body—because he knew what that felt like, he'd died before.  But his soul; if Saiyans even had souls, that is.  He felt a hole inside of him that was growing with each day until it would consume him and it wouldn't matter that he had defeated Freiza, or that he was stronger than anyone else, or that he was a Super Saiyan.  None of that would matter because he wouldn't care.

Didn't care.

Couldn't.

He dragged himself out of bed, forced the orange gi onto his body and flew away to meet Vegeta, but he didn't care.  When he blocked the endless attacks, when he fought back, when he helped Vegeta back to his feet and gave him a smile and a stupid little: "Hey that was a good one 'Geta," he felt himself dying.  His race was dead.  There would be no more Saiyans, no more full-bloods, no more of him or Vegeta.  Which was good.  No more to plague the universe.  No more to come and try to destroy his home.  But all the rest were dead, why did Goku fight?  His family was dead.  His kind were dead.  What did he really owe to these people?

And, sometimes, at night, when these thoughts visited him, and he lay next to his wife, he thought of his son.  Gohan.  Thought of how wonderful it felt to have a baby, to know that he was a father and that there would be more like him.  Maybe, he had thought—then—maybe he could bring back the people that were like him.  Maybe he could make more and more.  But Chi-Chi had just turned her back to him with a little hmph and told him if he wanted more babies he had better find himself a mistress.  He didn't blame her.  Not really.  Saiyans were preternaturally strong; too strong for a frail thing like Chi-Chi really.  Too strong for any Earth woman.  So he had let that idea die.

Then Vegeta.

Then more of his kind.  The barbaric of his kind.  And Goku had wondered why he had wanted more of them.  Why he had wanted to make these little monsters that would grow up into Vegeta and murderer their own kind.  But the nagging little need never really went away.  It got deeper.  Stronger.  He had fought Vegeta, defeated him, defeated Freiza.  He was a Super Saiyan.  Power was part of him, in his blood, inside of him, and he knew, without even having to know anything, that this was a legacy that needed to be passed on.  Had to be passed on.

But Chi-Chi wouldn't listen.  Didn't want to listen.  Couldn't understand him.  But she insulted him fairly enough.  Called him a blond-freak.  Insulted Vegeta.  Damned the whole Saiyan race.  They were a bunch of barbarians that never did anything but fight and they would have never amounted to anything.  And then, in the quiet of the evening, she had whispered the words that made Goku hate her,that had started this cancer.  "I'm glad that damn planet died.  Glad there are no more of you."

Goku hated her.  With ever little piece of him that died, he hated her more.  Every morning brought the knowledge that without more of his kind his life was empty.  Every morning he woke to find his son training with Piccolo, and he smiled in pride.  Saiyan pride.  Every day was passed with the single thought in his mind: _how could he find more of his kind?  How could he make more?_

Without even meaning to, Goku found the Dragon Balls.  Without even really meaning to, he stood before the Dragon and uttered his wish, and without even meaning to, he changed the course of history forever.

~~~**

Chapter One 

The shockwave broke over the open forest, and trees crashed to the ground.  The stream churned and overflowed, displaced fish flopped for air and gasped out dying breath.  Goku dropped to the ground with enough force to dint the crust of the planet.  But he was unconscious, and while he struggled to wake, the earth was falling in on itself around him, burying him in the rubble as the shockwave rippled endlessly over the surface.  Shifty sand fell in, covering his head and only the barest tips of his black hair was visible as the tremors passed.  The dead fish began to stink, and the a few injured trees cracked in the distance and finished their fall.

When Vegeta arrived—drawn by the sheer explosion of power—he was met with the disaster, and in a derisive sniff of his royal nose he dismissed it as a natural catastrophe.  Stupid planet was always shaking or raining or burning for some reason or the other, and it was certainly not the duty of the Prince of All Saiyans to clean up their problems.  In fact, had he not caught the flash of a torn orange clothe on a tree branch he might not have even halted his departure.  But when he saw the clothe he picked it up and raised the familiar—atrocious colored—clothe to his nose and sniffed it.

Kakarot.  

He should have realized.  The addle-brained baka was always behind these things.  Always.  He sighed a great sigh of duty and descended to the ground to see what mess the idiot had managed to get himself in this time.  And wouldn't you know it, he was no where to be found.  Vegeta huffed and walked in a circle, looked around, giving the diaster scene a cursory glance.  Nothing.  So.  Kakarot must have caused the trouble and disappeared already.  

Vegeta moved to leave again, and a smell—a smell he would have remembered beyond death however long ago it was that he had last smelt it—smacked him in the face.  It was the smell of comfort, of life, of eternity—the smell he associated with his mother.  The smell of someone that was fertile, someone that could bear children.  Not just someone, but a Saiyan someone.  Intrigued, Vegeta turned, sniffing the air until he found the supposed source of it.  But there was nothing there but a few spike black…  Oh.  Kami.  Vegeta drew in a deep breath of scent again and heaved an annoyed sigh.  It was Kakarot.  Kakarot was in season.

Vegeta knelt, punched his hand down through the loose dirt and wrapped his hand around the baka's arm.  He yanked and the unconscious man—a dirty little thought entered his mind reminding him that at least part of Kakarot was now female and thus should be referred to as woman—broke through the dirt.  He set his only full-blooded subject on the ground and glared at him.  There was absolutely no outward changes.  None that he could see anyway.  Vegeta knew it was a bad idea even before he did it, but curiousity got the best of him, and he knelt down and lifted the orange top of the gi to see if Kakarot had changed at all.  His chest was still all muscle; not that that would change until after the brat was whelped, but as of right now it looked masculine enough.  Cursing every god Vegeta had ever heard of, he looked lower, and just at that moment, just as his hand ventured down to rest on the waistband of the gi, just as he raised the waistband to look under, just then, Kakarot woke up and lifted his head.

" 'Geta?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is NOT 'Geta.  I am your Prince.  I am Vegeta!"

"So…" Kakarot said, "Why do you have your hand down my pants, _Prince Vegeta_?"

Of course.  Because serving Freiza wasn't enough of a punishment for all the bad things Vegeta had done in life, he needed this shame to follow him around too.  "I was…  I…  Baka!  Why were you buried in the ground?"

                Goku grinned.  "I asked you first."

                Vegeta—realizing that he had in fact never moved his hand—pulled back and frowned at his subject.  "I am your Prince, I do not answer to a Third Class Baka."

                Goku shrugged, the dirt rolled off his shoulders and he stood up.  Stretched.  Looked as if nothing had happened.  But something had changed, because Vegeta wasn't nearly as enraged as he should have been.  In fact, as he watched the tall body before him stretch out, he was quite intrigued.  Interested.  Almost aroused.  Goku was looking at him, watching him staring.

                "Something wrong, 'Geta?"

                "No." Vegeta snapped.  "You never answered my question."

                "Oh," Goku said.  He reached behind him to pick at his butt.  "I was just," then he scratched the back of his neck.  Behind him his tail was swishing merrily.  "Sort of, I… Kind of.  Well, you see, I might have…  That is to say."

                "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Vegeta screamed.

                "I wished that there could be more Saiyans."

                Well.  Didn't that explain everything.  The very nice, large, eternal dragon of the Dragon Balls apparently had a very twisted sense of humor, all things considered.  Because instead of just sending them a few female Saiyans he dropped a very large, very male from the sky with a little surprise.  "You what?" Vegeta demanded.

                "Well.  Chi-Chi doesn't want to have anymore kids, and I want more.  I mean, I've always wanted more and I love Gohan, but he's not a full Saiyan, not really, and well, after I turned Super Saiyan I just figured it was sort of my responsibility to make more little Saiyans and then Chi-Chi told me that that would never happen and she was glad our planet had died and…  Well.  I didn't like that.  So I got sort of down and then, I found the Dragon Balls and wished that I could make more.  Of us."

                Why? Vegeta asked silently, Why did this have to be the only other full-blooded Saiyan left alive?  _Because you killed Radditz and Nappa.  _Well.  Fine then.  Vegeta huffed a huge sigh.  "Did it work?" he asked.  Of course, he recognized the unusual scent that was emanating from Goku.

                "Hey!" Goku said, twist around to look at his tail, "I've got my tail back!"

                Vegeta wanted to beat him.  But he didn't.  "Kakarot," he growled, "Focus.  What did the Dragon do?"

                "He said 'your wish is granted' and then I don't remember anything until you had your hand down my pants."  Goku scratched the back of his head again.  "I've got to go.  Chi-Chi will be upset if I don't get home soon.  See you, 'Geta."

                Then Goku was gone, and Vegeta stood in the place he had left, inhaling the scent of a fertile body.  It was addictive.  Dangerous.  A growl rose in Vegeta's chest.  He felt his senses narrowing in on the smell, adjusting his mind to it, preparing himself to go and find…  NO!  He was not going to chase down Kakarot like that idiot was the only thing on this planet.  He wasn't.  Absolutely not…  Yet.  Anyway.  The growl changed to a purr, and Vegeta rose his fingers to his nose, to sniff the scent that still lingered from when he touched the giant baka.  

~~~~***

Review!  Review!  *d**ances about*** Review!


	2. 2

More of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Soon. *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfanfictionAU**?***_

_~~~~*_

To say that ChiChi was displeased would be a gross understatement.  Livid.  Enraged.  As close to being a Super Saiyan as one person could possible be.  These things all described her fairly accurately; but displeased was just too polite of a word for what she was currently displaying.  In fact, Goku figured if she were a Saiyan woman she would be flickering yellow hair right about now.  But, somewhere between the "Just where in the hell were you?" and the "Disrespectful Saiyan monkeys" he had gotten bored.  Very bored.  Bored to the point were he was currently counting the seconds by the swish of his tail.  One two three, and one two three.  Five minutes so far.  Boredom was making him edgy.  Fighting Freiza had been more fun than this.  Of course, fight Freiza had been more fun than most things, so he wasn't going to compare his enraged little wife to something he actually liked doing.  In fact, just after the "Why can't you get a real job" and just before "I don't know why I put up with you" he just walked away.  He smelled like dead fish.  And dirt.  

ChiChi stopped silent, and stared after him, gaping like a trout for a moment before she caught up and started in on "How dare he think that he could just walk away like that, didn't he realize that…" He slammed the bathroom door in her face.

She screamed through the door.  He turned the water on, full blast, and slipped out of his gi.  He felt funny.  The fall must have done something to his insides, because everything felt like it was put back together the wrong way.  In fact, there was this place just below his stomach that hurt fiercely, like someone stuck a knife in him and twisted it around.  He rubbed it and let the hot water soothe away the other numerous aggravations.  His tail stopped swishing for a moment and was loosely wrapped around his elbow.  In fact, now that the pain in his hips was lessened, he felt pretty good.  Vibrant even.  Hungry.  

He wanted chocolate.  Maybe ice cream.  A purr vibrated against his chest, and it took him a while to realize that he was the one that was making the noise.  He had never purred.  Purring was a girly thing to do.  He was no woman, thank you very much.  With a little satisfied grin that he was not a woman, he glanced downward, to reaffirm his masculinity and…  Yep.  There it was.  MALE.  Thank you very much.  He kept purring though, much to his passive annoyance.

Which reminded him, what was Vegeta doing anyway?  Goku was fairly certain that Saiyans didn't go around sticking their hands in each others pants.  It didn't seem like a warrior-like thing to do.  So what was the little Prince doing exactly?  Goku knew—mainly from Yamcha and Krillin—that sometimes earth men would compare or something.  But it wasn't something that he imagined Vegeta would ever do.

Why had the purring gotten louder?  And now his tail was swishing like a fan behind him.  A smell filled the shower.  A nice little smell, in fact, that made him wonder if someone had come over to visit while he was in the shower.  ChiChi never smelled that nice, but it was similar to how she smelt before they had Gohan.  He sniffed, found that he didn't recognize the scent and sighed.  The shower was getting colder, and he couldn't hide in here all day anyway.  With a regretful smile, he turned the shower off, and used a little ki to drying himself off.  His clothes were ruined, so he left them in the bathroom.  ChiChi was outside the bathroom still and while she had opened her mouth to start with a "Just you wait until you're hungry, and you have to feed yourself." But stopped when she saw him naked and changed it to a "What in the hell do you think you're doing walking around like that.  No human would walk around like that.  Why did I marry you?"

Goku stopped, turned, looked down at his tiny wife.  "Why did you?" he asked.  She blinked.  "Why did you marry me?"

She blinked again, scowled and said.  "Because nobody is stronger than you.  I should have picked someone smarter."

Goku thought about it for a moment.  "Well.  Good luck."  He went into the bedroom—that smell was still following him, and dammit, he was purring again!  The closet was open and he pulled out a gi, slipped into it, and then reached to the top of the closet where Chi-Chi kept the suitcases.  Retrieving them, he opened them and pulled her clothes out of the closet and tossed them in.  Then her drawers, and when he had finished, he turned to look at her.

In the middle of "What in the hell are you doing with my stuff?" he shoved the suitcases at her, and with a happy smile pointed toward the front door.

"Good luck finding someone smarter."  Then he pushed her out of the bedroom and closed the door.

~~~*

The annoying woman was bothering him again.  Vegeta lived at Capsule Corp because it was the best house in the city.  He tolerated the yipping woman because she provided him with food and the gravity room.  He was not there to be her friend or to listen to her.  He didn't care about her problems with Yamcha.  He didn't care about her parents.  He didn't even remotely care that she was still alive other than the food was always there for him to eat.  Right now, she was babbling off about some machine she was fixing with her father, and how she had this suspicion that someone had used the DragonBalls, and that was silly because who would use them and waste them like that?

Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, was suffering this gossip in silence.  He was sitting very still, trying to blend in with his surroundings, and found that while Saiyans had many talents, being a chameleon was not one of them.  

It was just about that time when ChiChi, the harpy bitch that Goku was chained to, showed up at Capsule Corp, arms full of suitcases, face filled with rage and screeching little voice raised.  "This is all YOUR fault!" she screamed at Vegeta.  "If you had NEVER come then this would not be a problem!"  

Bulma took one of the suitcases and asked: "What happened?"

"He kicked me out.  _Goku_ kicked _me_ out.  Of my own house!"  There was a short pause before the harpy continued: "First he comes home smelling like lord knows what, and when I tried to talk to him, he just slammed the bathroom door in my face.   Then I tried to reason with him again, he just kicked him out of my house."

"He didn't say anything?" Bulma asked.

"He wished me good luck in finding someone smarter."  She huffed.  "And that damn purring!  He just kept purring."

Vegeta smiled, inwardly, where nobody but himself could see it, and thought of what it would sound like to hear Kakarot purr.  Velvety.  Smooth.  Probably deep.  Masculine, but purring was mainly a feminine attribute that alerted their mates that the season was upon them and they were ready and more than willing to make children.  Very soon Kakarot would start to look for a mate.  

"I will too," ChiChi muttered, "I will find someone smarter."

Vegeta considered his part in Kakarot's blunder; considered whether or not he wanted to become the man's mate.  While it wasn't uncommon for the royalty to select their consorts from the public, he couldn't remember if actual heirs came from those liaisons or if the children born were just for the furthering of the race.  He could, conceivably, give Kakarot what he was looking for, make the man pregnant.  Perhaps even multiple children.  Saiyans had at least two most of the time.  Sometimes they had more.  Like these stupid earth women could have triplets, Saiyans could have four.  Hmm.  It couldn't hurt anything to further the race a little.  Perhaps they would have a daughter, and then, she could find the strongest earth warrior and even if the bloodline was diluted a bit, it would still be strong.

And Kakarot was too strong and too big for Vegeta to inadvertently break.  It would be interesting to see if another Saiyan reacted to stimulus the same as Vegeta did.  What the differences were.  What the similarities were.  Of course, he should probably, at least, tell Kakarot what he had gotten himself into.  It wasn't like Vegeta was offering to move in with him, or to raise the brats once they were born.  Kakarot had wanted them, he would get them.  Vegeta would be the Prince again.  

The choice made, Vegeta stood, ignored the yipping of the harpy and set off to find Kakarot.

~~~~~~*

Goku stood at the window in his room and stared out the window.  Something felt wrong.  He was still purring—to his annoyance—and that place under his stomach was aching again.  He'd eaten everything he could find in the kitchen, found that there was no chocolate, and after going to the store to buy some, and eating it, he hadn't felt any better.  The purring subsided a little bit, but once the last piece was gone, he was straight back to the steady rumble.  His tail was docile, curled around his arm.  After ChiChi had stormed out, he was faced with the enormity of what he had done, and while he couldn't understand why he had kicked her out of her own house, he didn't really regret it at all.  Gohan had come home only long enough to give his father a strange expression, inquire about his mother—no sorrow from the boy about his mother's departure—and then announce that he was going to camp with Piccolo so he could train more.

                Goku was alone again.  Purring.  And even though he could figure out what or who for, he was waiting for something.  Someone.  Anything.  Stupid Dragon.  Promised him that there would be more Saiyans, and what had happened?  Nothing except Goku's tail coming back.  That wouldn't do him much good.  

                Then, there was the most delicious smell.  Like musk, almost.  Intoxicating.  The annoying purring got louder, and he could feel it all the way through his chest.  Then, Vegeta was there, in the doorway, vague expression of annoyance on his face.

                "Kakarot," he said.

                Goku's tail curled tighter around his wrist, cleanly pulling itself completely away from his backside, almost like dogs he had seen when they went into heat.  "Yeah, 'Geta?"

                Vegeta rolled his eyes, and raised his hand up to pinch his nose.  "Kami, you smell," he said lowly, almost to himself.  Then he looked at Goku.  "We need to have a discussion about your wish."

                "I don't think it worked," Goku said.

                "Stop purring!" Vegeta snapped.

                "I can't," Goku replied miserably.  "I tried."

                "I think the dragon answered your wish," Vegeta said.  He wasn't looking at Goku anymore, and the taller Saiyan had the child-like need for Vegeta to be looking at him.  So he moved closer.  Vegeta moved back, until they had worked themselves into a corner.

                "What do you mean?" Goku asked.

                Vegeta stared up at him.  Then, almost like he was giving in to some invisible enemy, Vegeta lowered his hand away from his nose and heaved a great sigh.  "I think you are now able to have children."

                "Well, of course, 'Geta.  I have Gohan."

                "No, Baka, I mean I think you are able to carry children and give birth."

                Goku blinked at Vegeta then cocked his head to one side and purred deeply for a moment.  His tail unwrapped from his hand and strained to touch Vegeta.  The Prince, very reluctantly, ran his fingers across the tail.  Goku shuddered, so much that his knees felt week, and he almost fell.  But Vegeta was there, growling deep in his throat suddenly.  His hands released the tail and wrapped in Goku's gi.

                "But, 'Geta," Goku whispered, "I'm a boy."

                Any response Vegeta might have said was swallowed when Goku dipped his head and nuzzled against the Prince's collarbone.  The compulsion seemed odd to Goku, but he wasn't one to question Saiyan urges.  He turned his face inward, to smell Vegeta's neck, found that it was the short Prince emanating the nice smell, and then, he did something that seemed very odd to him.  He licked the Princes' neck.

                Vegeta's growl turned into a primal howl, and he wrapped Goku's black hair in his fists and pulled as hard as he could, twisting Goku until the man's face was just were Vegeta wanted it, then he kissed him, pressing hard against the pliant lips under his and forcing them open, dipping his tongue down, to taste the chocolate-tinted flavor of the giant baka.  Goku's purring vibrated through both of them.  And just as Vegeta's hands tightened and he was pushing them toward the bed, Goku leaned back and looked at him.

                "Can we?" Goku asked in a breathless whisper, "Can we make more like us?"

                Vegeta felt the Saiyan in him screaming out and he growled, louder than any scream, and shoved Goku back onto the bed, grabbing the man's legs, throwing them open and up, revealing the clothe-covered treasure.  "Yes, Kakarot," he growled, "We _are_ going to make more like us."  

~~~~~~~~~~*

Hmm.  I wonder what the next chapter is going to be?  Hmmmmmmmm?  Hmmmm?!?!?  * Glances at audience * What do you think?  We have two horny, instinct-driven Saiyans in "season" whatever are they going to do?

Gk: Watch TV?

Vegeta: *why did he have to be only other Saiyan?  Why? *

Gk: Ooooo, Soap Operas!

Vegeta: WHY?  Why?! 

For those of you that are reading from FF.net the full "dirty" scene will be available at AFF.net.  The link is: a review, please, if you go.


	3. 3

More of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *In fact, this chapter is all sex *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfanfictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

_~~~~**_

                The very smell was enough to make Vegeta instantly aroused.  Attempting to avoid the smell, to block it out by pinching his nose had given him a migraine but did not prove effective.  In fact, the harder he tried to ignore Kakarot, the harder he tried to look away, to not see or smell, the harder the baka tried to be seen and smelt.  To the point where as Vegeta looked at him he realized it would be futile to back out now.  He was the Prince of All Saiyans and it was his duty and his privilege to have any fertile Saiyan at his disposal.

                Kami!  Especially when they smelt like that, and the taste of chocolate in Kakarots mouth, smooth and velvety, innocent and yet, under it all, the heartbeat that was a Saiyan, pure Saiyan.  Instincts rose in Vegeta that had been dormant.  He shoved the taller man down, pinned him against the bed and growled, roared as loudly as he could, to claim this mate.  The walls shuddered, and underneath him, replying in instinct so strong it clouded Kakarot's black eyes, the taller Saiyan purred and grabbed his legs to spread them as far as he could.  The tail curled out of the way, and except for the horrendous orange, there was nothing in Vegeta's way.  Kakarot had unwittingly, shamelessly displayed himself for the conquest and there was absolutely no way to back out of it now.  Consequences and pride be damned!

                Vegeta pressed his palms to the hard chest under him and bent to kiss Goku again.  Gnashed their teeth together, attacked the mouth under him until he drew blood, and tasted the heady smell in the blood.  Without preamble, without even an attempt at an explanation, Vegeta grabbed handfuls of the gi and ripped it straight down the center, and threw the tattered remains away.  He pulled back to look at his conquest and smirked.  Yes.   This certainly befitted someone of his stature.  

                The purr turned into a needy little whine, Goku stretched out on the bed, rolled his hips provocatively and then in a voice that shoved coherent thought away whimpered: " 'Geta…"

                Vegeta wrapped his hands around Goku's thighs and pulled him down to the edge of the bed, spread him wide, far enough that it had to hurt because men were not made to spread their legs so far, and then shoved his own confining spandex away from his erection.  Goku's purring got louder, he was writhing on the bed in a dance as old as the Saiyan race, a dance that made Vegeta's blood boil just to watch the strongest warrior on any planet squirm like a seasoned whore.  Another growl, another bloody kiss, and then, blindly, Vegeta shoved himself deep inside Goku.  The baka's mouth fell open, soundlessly screaming out.  The whole body tensed, ki spiked high enough to shatter glass.  The whole room trembled, the whole house was shaking, right down to the foundation.

                It only fueled Vegeta's arousal.  He grit his teeth hard together, drew blood from his own mouth and swallowed it as he pulled out of the body beneath him, took in the satisfied look on his mate's face and slammed back in.  Goku screamed then, his back when completely straight, his eyes squeezed shut, hands tightened impossibly around his own knees.  

                Perfection, Vegeta thought, utter perfection.  

                Then, between the screaming and the purring, Goku breathed one word: "More."

                Vegeta happily obliged, felt that subconscious barrier break, and pounded into his mate.  Harder and faster than any other race could possibly had withstood, Vegeta strove to meet Goku's needs.  Their hearts were beating so loudly it was audible in the room and they fucked to that beat, meeting each other.  Sweat made them slide against each other, bloody teeth gritted and bared, Vegeta snarling and growling, Goku's endless, mindless purring that drove them higher and higher.  Pleasure became a sort of spiked pain that made it impossible to stop.  

                "More, Vegeta!" Goku whined.  He beat at the bed with his head, used his strength to shove back against every thrust.  His whole body was on fire, sweating and needy and nothing had ever felt so right in all his life.  But the need, the burn in his chest and his stomach was too much to stand, and he shoved himself upright, shoved Vegeta back, toppling them to the floor.  Goku landed on top and he mindlessly thrust himself down on Vegeta, again and again.  He could feel something inside of him, some feeling that was building and building but he couldn't reach the peak, couldn't manage to achieve whatever his goal was.

                Vegeta snarled under him and grabbed him by the biceps, shoved him over, unseating Goku and shoved him face down against he floor.  The hand moved to the back of his neck, shoving him down, and Goku whimpered, pressed back against nothing.  It was insane!  He needed Vegeta right now!  Where the hell was he?  What was he doing?  The hand moved down his back, to wrap around his tail, and then, with a vicious thrust that ripped another scream from Goku's throat, Vegeta entered him again.  The Prince raised the tail to his mouth, blew against it as he fucked Goku, and then, just as Goku was banging his head against the floor in frustrated ecstasy, the Prince closed his mouth around the tail.

                Everything exploded.  Ki rose high enough to blast the walls and everything shook, broke, fell in on itself, destroyed whatever semblance of human life Goku had been leading.  More than that, Goku felt his own body explode, his lungs struggled for breath, his heart beat so hard that he thought for a moment it would beat right out of his chest.  

                But his prince was still hard, hot, inside of him.  There was an amused chuckle, then the Prince leaned down to whisper dirty little words in Goku's ear: "Saiyan women have multiple orgasams."  Strong arms wrapped around Goku's midsection and pulled him up until he was sitting.  "Look at what you did, Kakarot."

                The whole room was destroyed.  He was too concerned with recovering to really care that the walls were no longer shielding them from whoever would have the unfortunate luck to pass by.  But Vegeta was just behind him—inside him—and he chuckled darkly again.  "I think we need to move this somewhere else."

                Goku whimpered, tightened himself around Vegeta.  "No…" Breathless.  "Please, 'Geta.  More."

                But the Prince just bit his ear and promised: "Soon."

~~~~*

                Whew.  Hope you liked it.  *camera pans to Goku and Vegeta sitting up in a bed, smoking* 

The link for the whole scene (yes, there are more orgasms) is listed on my Profile.  Couldn't get it to show up here.

Gk:  *** **pout** * **Can I be on top next time?

Vegeta: NO.

Gk: * turns pouty little pleady eyes to author* please?

Vegeta: Kakarot!  I am your Prince?

Gk: * pout *

Vegeta: Besides, you wouldn't know what you were doing.

DarkSerapha

The humor/erotic flit is because Goku is very light hearted and Vegeta is very intense.  And with the two of them as my muses, a little random flitting is to be expected.

I love Goku's whole 'why did he have his hand down my pants?' thing.

Super Saiyan 4 ChiChi

Yes.  It's the weirdest thing I've written.  **in a while anyway**

Coldpaws

Yes, that is our Goku.  Accidentally wishing himself part-female.

Luna:

Good answer!  This chapter (at FF.net) is just a teaser.  There's really a whole 'nother part of the chapter that you can get to at AFF.net.  The link is on my profile.  (If it doesn't work, my Author's name is CardDragonBall there.)

Tatoosh:

Yeah.  I'm sort of sitting back waiting to see where it goes too…  

Kiwi-desu

I'll update as fast as FF.net will let me!  
  


Lauren.

Thankies. * dishes up steamy lemon-ful chappie*

Lauryn

The idea would not leave me alone, so I had to write it down.  


	4. 4

More of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Again! *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *Isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

_This conversation was missed by those reading at only FF.net:  
_"You are such an idiot, Kakarot," the Prince said.

                "What happened Vegeta?" Goku asked.

                Vegeta was lying flat on his back, staring straight up at the sky.  His heart was slowly settling back into a normal pace.  "Fucking happened."

                "But," Goku said quietly as he turned to face the Prince.  "How?"

                Vegeta rose a single eyebrow in distaste.  Laughed at him again.  Well, Goku thought sourly, it was good to know that even after fucking the Prince still thought he was better than everyone.  Some things never changed, apparently.

                "You wished to make more Saiyans," Vegeta said, "And the dragon granted your wish."

                "What do you mean?" Goku whispered.  

                Vegeta frowned at him and reached down to pull Goku's leg up.  Then he ran his fingers down the brawny thigh, to just behind Goku's penis and slipped his fingers inside of him again.  "Feel that, Kakarot?"

                Goku whimpered.  Sore is what he felt, but as strong fingers moved in and out of him there was something else there too, a new awakening of need.  "What is it?" he asked.  His hands wrapped around Vegeta's arms, tightening and untightening.  

                "It's a vagina," Vegeta said.  That stupid laugh again.  "Your wish turned you into a woman."

            (_Thought that was important to know.)___

~~~~~*

Vegeta left him lying on the ground in the middle of the forest.  Left the baka with his stupid smell, and his stupid grin and his stupidly delicious, addictive EVERYTHING!  There wasn't a thing about Goku that Vegeta didn't find absolutely perfect suddenly and he hated the feeling that rose in him.  Shame that he was leaving his mate unattended.  Shame that he had fucked the man into multiple—god how many had there been?—orgasms.  Shame that he didn't tell Goku what that meant before he fucked him.  Shame that he had taken advantage of the man's guileless nature and could very well have screwed everything up beyond repair.  But shame didn't stop him from pulling his clothes on, or stop him from sneering at Goku and flying away.  

As soon as he was back in Capsule Corp—it was dark now and most of them were sleeping—he showered.  Hot water.  Scalding his skin and he scrubbed to get the scent off.  The water stung the scratches on his back and the cuts on his lip.  Blood rinsed away and he regretted it.  Some of that blood had been Kakarot's.  

No! He screamed at himself.  No!  You will not give into it.  That baka is a third-class!  He is beneath you.  You used him for his purpose and did the right thing by leaving him to deal with the aftermath.  Who cares if the idiot doesn't realize he's pregnant with—lord, how many?—their brats.  Kakarot was a big boy.  He had tons of friends that would more than likely help him whelp the snots.  Vegeta would pick the one he liked the best and raise it as his heir.

And when Kakarot went into season again, he would oblige the overgrown idiot again.  Give him more children.  

A chiding little voice in his mind mocked him: what about while he's pregnant, Vegeta?  Will you fuck him while he's pregnant?  They always want it.  Need it.  Crave it.  Will you fuck him then to?  Huh Vegeta?  Make him breakfast in the morning, fuck him in bed until dinner?

No!  He did his part.  He was finished.  If Kakarot wanted it that badly he could find someone else.  There had to be people out there that wanted Kakarot.  Nobody as worthy as Vegeta, obviously, but doubtlessly the idiot had admirers.  

~~~~~*

                Goku sat there for a long time.  Contemplated this new turn of events.  So, he was a girl now.  Or at least, he had the parts that let him get pregnant.  Vegeta had proved that effectively.  Fucked him until the Prince remembered Goku was just another bug that needed to be squashed and then ran off as soon and as fast as he could.  But Goku didn't really blame him.  He was an idiot.  What kind of idiot goes to the eternal dragon and wishes to be made part woman?

                Goku felt the tear slip down his face, grimaced as he realized how bad he smelled, how sore he felt and tired.  He picked himself up, ignored the pain as he walked to the stream and slid into the cold water.  Ignored the shiver as the water ran over his hot skin and washed away the sweat.  He shivered there, in the gentle water until he felt the grime wash away.  Then he climbed out, used his ki to dry off and slid back into the gi.  And it was then that he realized how alone he was.  ChiChi was gone; Vegeta was gone.  Gohan was more Piccolo's son than his anymore.  He had tons of friends but none that would understand what had happened.

                He was alone.

                Because he was the last of his kind.  Because Vegeta was the only other one that would understand what had happened and the Prince made it painfully obvious what he thought of the situation.  

                Goku curled into a ball and rested his head on his arm.  There was nothing he could do now but try to sleep.  Nothing that could be done tonight.  The ache in the pit of his stomach was gone now, replaced by the stinging ache between his legs.  His earlier thought returned to him, about ChiChi, and suddenly he wasn't nearly as hateful toward her.  How lonely she must have felt all the times he left her.

~~~~~*

                "What did you do?" Bulma demanded the next morning.  She was already sitting at the table when he entered the kitchen.  From the tone in her voice and the grim look on her face there was no way she was going to let him get away with anything but the full truth.

                "What are you bitching about, woman?" he demanded.

                "I asked just what in the hell you did?  The Son house is destroyed.  Everyone with a ki gauge could feel the explosions.  You're lip is bleeding; Goku is missing.  Just what in the hell has happened?"

                "Do you think I should answer to you?" Vegeta demanded.  "I am the Prince of…"

                "The last two Saiyans alive, Vegeta!  Climb down off your damn high horse and answer the damned question.  What did you do to Goku?"

                Vegeta felt the shame.  Saw Goku just sit there, saying nothing as he dressed and ran from him.  Saw the look on the face as Goku doubtlessly realized what had happened, that Vegeta never cared.  Vegeta would have shown more affection to a hole in the wall.  But there was no reason to lie to this yippy woman.  He was stronger than her; if she tried to do anything he could kill her.  So he answered, with a smirk on his face: "Fucked him."

                And Bulma was speechless.  Gaping.  Astounded right out of words.  

                Humans, Vegeta thought with a roll of his eyes.  He passed her and retrieved a breakfast for himself.  The annoying little thought returned to him: aren't you supposed to feed Kakarot too?  He ignored it, sat down at the table and started to eat.  The woman was still standing there, mouth hanging open.  He began to eat.

                "Why?" Bulma finally managed.  It was a tiny little whisper in the room.  She turned to look at him, tears were on her face.  "Why?" she repeated.

                He watched tears well, fall down her face and unbidden, Kakarot's face rose in his mind.

                "Why not?" he snapped.

                "Why NOT?!" Bulma exploded.  "Because UNLIKE YOU he is a DECENT person, He's a KIND and CARING person that you DO NOT deserve to destroy!  He's BETTER than you.  That's why you did it, wasn't it Vegeta.  You couldn't stand that he was BETTER than you.  So you had to beat him somehow."

                Vegeta stood up, grabbed her by the throat, lifted her fragile little body off the ground.  "I didn't make him do anything.  Kakarot begged for it like a little whore.  I gave him what he wanted."  He snarled at her, repressed the words that he wanted to say, the words that mocked her for insinuating anything bad about his mate.  With a disgusted snort he dropped her to the ground.  "Go find him if you don't believe me.  Ask him what he did with the Dragon Balls."  Vegeta wanted to spit at her, but didn't, and left instead.  As he left, he thought how good he had gotten at running away.

~~~~*

                The difference was instantaneous.  Goku woke up and felt the pulse of ki, strong ki, but not his own.  It unnerved him until he realized that it was coming from inside of him.  Three.  Three little Saiyans growing inside of him.  Joy and pain rose in him.  Tears spilled down his face and he couldn't understand why.  Three.

                Three.  Three more of him.  Three more Saiyans.  His wish had been granted, and it had never been a better wish in all his memory.  He had never felt a great joy or a deeper pain as he realized that Vegeta had fathered these children and would not be there to raise them.  And Goku was so distracted that he didn't even notice the sound of wind or the feel of ki approaching him.  It wasn't until the stranger appeared in a blaze of yellow light that Goku raised his head to stare at the newcomer.

                The similarity was devastating.  

                "Goku," the boy before him said, "I am Trunks."

                Goku climbed to his feet, faced the boy and stared.  Vegeta.  This kid looked just like Vegeta.  

                "I'm from the Future.  I'm Vegeta and Bulma's son."

                He sort of smelled like Vegeta too.

                "I've come back to save you.  In three years, Dr. Gero is going to use androids to try and kill you.  You're going to catch a fatal heart virus."

Goku tried to pay attention.  But the boy smelled very nice, like Vegeta did, and it was a comfort to be right there and be surrounded by that smell.  Pleasant.  The scent dimmed the pain between his legs, made his tail swish calmly.

                "And you'll die.  But Mom made the antidote.  I've brought it back for you."

                Hmm? Goku thought, _Has he been talking this whole time?  Maybe I should pay attention._

                "Goku?" The boy titled his head to one side, and stepped forward.  He looked concerned.  His hand touched Goku's shoulder, and he narrowed his eyes as he realized there was more than one ki signal coming from the man.  He followed his senses, and dropped his gaze down to the man's abdomen, to where the ki signals appeared to be coming from.  That didn't make sense.  

                Goku crouched and tilted his head to one side, grinned at him with the same sunny expression that Trunks associated with all the man's pictures.  "The future huh?"  He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.  Goku's ki rose high enough to cover the smaller ones and Trunks straightened.

                "Yes.  Mom made a time machine."  Trunks stepped back, straightened up, and tried to remember that just because his mother believed Goku was the key to saving the future didn't mean the man himself knew that.  And then, the legendary warrior himself started purring.

                "Well," Goku said, standing up, "Why didn't Vegeta or Gohan just defeat these…uh…androids?"  The purring was back.  The annoying feminine purring had returned.  But it was comforting just like it was annoying, and he let himself purr, because it was a nice sound, and Vegeta's scent, diluted by Bulma's was all around him as this boy from the future kept talking.

                "They tried." Trunks said.  He hung his head.  "Gohan was my best friend."  Ki spiked around him, crackled in the air like electricity.  "They killed him."  Then he exploded in light.  "And I finally achieved Super Saiyan."

                "Wow," Goku said, "I thought it only happened once in a while."  Louder purr.  The smell got stronger.  More powerful.  More impressive.

                "Gohan was one too," Trunks said.  He powered down again.  

                "Really?" Goku asked again.  Well.  If his little half-Saiyan son could achieve Super Saiyan maybe the ones growing inside him would be just as powerful too.  "What about Vegeta?"

                "Uhhh," Trunks shifted.  "No."  

                Despite himself, Goku smirked inwardly and sent a vindictive little thought at Vegeta.  _I'm better than you_.  "I'm hungry," he announced, "Lets go find something to eat.  I bet Bulma's got food!  She's always got food."  He turned, beckoned the boy to follow him and took off flying.

~~~~**

                Goku touched down in the kitchen, looking around at the disaster that had just passed.  It wasn't that anything was out of place exactly, but Bulma was sitting at the table, eyes downcast, staring straight into her coffee.  Tears were slipping down her face, and Chichi was there with a frown on her face.  When Goku entered, Chichi looked up at him.  Something crossed her face, something between gratitude and disgust.  

                "Well, we've found him.  He looks fine to me."  She rose from the table and with a sniff—a little twitch of her nose that reminded Goku of Vegeta—she walked out of the room.

                Bulma looked up and in a rush of long legs and blue hair, she stood up and threw herself in his arms.  "Goku!" She buried her face in his chest and wrapped both arms around him.  "I was so worried about you!"  

                Goku hugged her back, and instinctively moved to retreat away from her.  She was too close to him, and although he wanted to comfort her, he didn't want her to be touching him.  "Why Bulma?" Goku asked.  "Nothing's wrong with me."

                "Because Vegeta said that…  That…" She stared up at him.  There was a ring of bruises around her throat.  It looked like fingers.  

Vegeta's fingers.  _Bastard!_  The arrogant Prince could do whatever he wished to Goku but he was not going to allow the asshole to hurt the people around them.  "He said what, Bulma?" Goku prompted.  If the arrogant little prince wanted a fight, Goku was more than capable of reminding him which one of them was stronger.  Goku didn't like to fight for no reason but if Vegeta was going to hurt his friends, Goku was certainly going to hurt the Prince right back.

The tears were back.  "He said that he…he…raped you.  No," she said, "He said you wanted him to."  Goku expected nothing else from Prince.  In fact, he probably should just assume that everyone he met knew about Vegeta's little conquest.  The Prince probably made posters to distribute explaining in detail how it was that the Prince had finally forced 'Kakarot' to his knees.

                Trunks coughed, and his shifting escalated into a near dance of nervousness.  When Goku turned to look at him the boy was blushing and he just shrugged.  He was from the future, and apparently he was not aware of what had happened the night before.

                "Bulma," Goku said kindly, "I'm going to go find Vegeta and see what this is all about, okay?  I want you to stay with Trunks.  He's from the future."  He gave her a perfect, happy smile and stepped outside to find Vegeta.

~~~~~~~***

* Review! *  Also, please note that any 'historical' inaccuracies (such as just when Vegeta went Super Saiyan) are subject to the plot of this story.  

Gk: I'm coming for you!

Vegeta: Whatever.

Gk: I'm going to tickle you!

Vegeta:  I will kill you if you even try.


	5. 5

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Again! *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~*

                The more he thought about it, the angrier Vegeta was.  How dare that third-class baka make him feel so badly for doing something that was perfectly in his right to do!  As Prince it was at his discretion to either oblige the needs of his subjects or execute them for it.  He had done nothing wrong.  Kakarot was more than old enough to understand what he was doing.  _Except he hadn't, _Vegeta bit back the thought but it rose again, _because he asked you more than once what was happening._  Well, why did he expect Vegeta to know these things?  Why was Vegeta the one that was supposed to take responsibility?

_                Because you are the Prince._

Then, Goku was right there, in front of him.  "You attacked Bulma."  Vegeta heard the words, and the anger that lingered behind them.  But more than that, he felt the ki signals nestled inside the impossible strong ki that Kakarot always emanated.  Three.  

Vegeta fought down the urge to embrace Kakarot, bit off the words of comfort that were instinctual, and gave the man a dead stare.  "She questioned my honor."

And Kakarot actually punched him.  Just like that.  No warning, just a reflex of anger, and then the taller Saiyan stood there and frowned at him.  "What honor Vegeta?  You attacked a helpless woman.  You've killed entire planets.  What honor could you possibly have left?"

"Saiyan honor!" He screamed back and punched at Kakarot.  The punch was deflected, but the kick landed hard against his ribs.  Instantly, Ki flared, reached out and smashed against Vegeta.  He growled, fought back to his feet and faced Kakarot again.  

Goku was grinning from ear to ear, one of his hands was pressed against his waist, and the other was still curled into a fist.  "Did you feel that 'Geta?  They kicked!"

Vegeta wiped the blood off his chin and refused to answer Kakarot's question.

"Wow." Goku whispered.  "Do all Saiyans do that?"  He scratched the back of his head again.  "I'm hungry," he said, and then he looked at Vegeta again.  "I'm going to go get something to eat."  He reached out and grabbed Vegeta by the hair.  "You're going to go apologize."

                Vegeta tried to pry the fingers out of his hair, but when he touched Kakarot's fingers something burned him, and he was faced with the unpleasant decision between pulling away and ripping his hair out or allowing himself to be dragged through the sky like a caveman's unhappy woman.  Growing hair back would take too long.  Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the purring that once again vibrated out of Kakarot's chest and decidedly ignored the answering trilling in his own throat.

~~~~*

                Bulma stared at the boy.  There was something very familiar about this kid.  He pulled the sword off his back and set it on the table, and then, just like he knew everything about her, he started making a lunch that would feed fourteen people or three hungry Saiyans.  "Your name is Trunks?"

                "Yes."

                "And you're from the future?"

                "Yes."

                "Did you make a wish with the Dragon Balls?"

                Trunks looked at her for a moment.  This was his mother.  The woman that had raised him, that had kept him alive all those years after Vegeta had died.  Who had given him the means to come back and save the past from the tragedy of the future.  And as he stared at her, he realized that he hadn't a clue who this woman was.  She was dressed, in Trunks opinion, like a trollop.  She was pretty and young and soft.  The woman he was used to was more hardened, stronger, as if she had faced a great horror and fought her way out of it.  "No," he said at last.  "I have a machine."

                Before more words could be exchanged, Goku blew into the kitchen with an enraged Prince in tow.  His grin was contagious because Bulma smiled at him, and Trunks—despite himself—was actually happier just knowing that the legacy of Goku was not a myth.  Vegeta, however, was livid.  There was a purple-black bruise on his face and his lip was bleeding.

                "Now, Vegeta," Goku said, "Isn't there something you would like to say?"

                Vegeta tried to pull away from the death grip on his hair, but he couldn't, so he just stood there for a moment.  Such rage crossed his face, and without giving an inch, he growled out: "Sorry."  Once the word was said, Goku released Vegeta and moved towards Trunks.  

                "Food!" he said happily.  He took the trays from Trunks and carried them over to the table.  Without even waiting to see if anyone else was going to eat, he began to devour the feast.

                "We're going to need more food," Trunks said.

                Bulma gave Vegeta a sour look.  "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said tersely.

                Vegeta glared right back at her.  Then he turned to look at Goku; repressed the smile of pride that should have come across his face as he watched his mate gorging on food.  Feeding little Saiyans was no mean feat, even if they were less than twelve hours old.  And sheer force with which they kicked when he had attempted to attack Kakarot: amazing.  Some of that strength had to come from him.

                "Vegeta," Bulma said, interrupting his thoughts, "This is Trunks."

                Vegeta turned around to look at the young man standing and staring at the sheer volume of food Goku was currently shoving into his stomach.  There was something annoyingly familiar about that face.  

                "Trunks," Bulma said, "This is Vegeta."

                And Trunks looked at him, gave him a cursory glance then looked away.  Unimpressed.  Bastard.  Vegeta repressed the urge to attack this stranger.  After all, the Prince of All Saiyans wasn't exactly on anyone's good side, and he knew, beyond even a shadow of a doubt, that he did not have the power or the desire to fight Goku while he was pregnant.  Saiyans were touchy, almost bipolar people by nature, but when pregnant the mood-swings were something of fame.

                Gohan entered the kitchen, sweaty, dirty and stinking.  He sniffed the air and without so much as a hello to those gathered, he moved over to the table and started to eat.  Goku paused long enough to say "Hi son!" and then continued to drink a whole pot of stew.  When the feast was gone, Gohan and Goku were left sitting around a whole table of bones, and dirty dishes.

                Gohan looked at his dad, furrowed his little eyebrows, shrugged, and then left with a wave and an "I'm going to train more, bye!"

                "Hey Bulma," Goku started.  He twitched nervously and his tail was wagging meekly behind him.  "Do you have any more food?"

                "Of course Goku.  I know how much you love to eat."  

                "Why are you here?" Vegeta demanded from Trunks.  He waited until Kakarot had appeased at least some of his hunger before potentially starting an argument.

                "I'm from the future," Trunks replied, "I came back to save Goku so he can defeat the androids."

                "What androids?" Vegeta demanded.

                "They'll come attack in three years."

                "So, we just have to trust your word?"

                Trunks nodded.

                "Why?" Vegeta demanded.  He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straight.  

                Then, before any more words could be said, the giant baka started purring again.  He accepted the food that Bulma was laying out for him, and in response to her nice gesture, he was gracing her with a purr.  A purr that was meant ONLY for Vegeta!  A purr that should never have been purred unless Vegeta had been the one to provide the food.  Rage burned inside of Vegeta and he ground his teeth together in frustration.  He couldn't very well storm over there and demand that he, Prince of All Saiyans, be the one to serve Kakarot's every need and not she, petty human.  It was unthinkable.  So he turned his back to them, stifled the growl in his chest, and did his best to ignore the pleased purring and the pleasant swish, swish of a happy tail.

                "When did you get your tail back?" Bulma asked.

                "Oh," Goku said between mouthfuls of rice, "I got it back when I used the Dragon Balls."

                "It was you?" Bulma demanded.  "What did you wish for?  What if we need them?"

                "I wished there could be more Saiyans," Goku said.  "We won't need them.  Me and Vegeta can defeat anything."

                "Well," Bulma said, "You defeated Freiza but you still blew up Namek in the process Goku."

                Goku wrinkled his nose.  "You sound like ChiChi, Bulma."  

                "Well someone needs to, Goku.  You shouldn't have used those Dragon Balls.  What if you get more Saiyans as enemies?"

                "That's not going to happen, Bulma."  Goku stopped purring and stared at her.  It had occurred to him, naturally, that nobody really wanted there to be more Saiyans.  ChiChi had said the exact thing to him.  But he had always considered Bulma to be his friend, to be different from ChiChi.  But here she was, reciting the same things back at him.  Implying that all Saiyans were barbarians. Implying that they could only be enemies.

                "How do you know that Goku?"

                "Because I've got more Saiyans," Goku said.  His tail wrapped around his midsection.

                "Where?"

                "Inside of me," Goku said.  "Three more."  Then he went back to eating, ignoring the astounded look on Bulma's face.  She turned to look across the room at Vegeta's back.  The short, intolerably proud, Saiyan didn't bother to turn and smirk at her, but she could feel it.  Because he had not been lying this morning.  

                "Goku…" She paused for a moment, "You can't have more Saiyans in you.  You're a boy."

                "I know, Bulma.  I told Vegeta the same thing, but he was right, I'm pregnant."  

                Vegeta turned around to look at the two of them.  Bulma was staring, looking at Goku with a positively indecent amount of interest, as if she wanted to run tests and poke him and dammit, if that woman was really Goku's friend she would realize how very much Goku hated needles and wouldn't even suggest it.

                Instead of jumping Goku and using him for science experiments, Bulma turned and looked at Vegeta.  "Well, then, Mr. Prince of All Saiyans.  What do you know about Saiyan pregnancy?"

                "Typically," Vegeta said, "It's five months of sheer hell."

                Gohan returned.  "Dad," he said as he walked into the kitchen, "Why is the house destroyed?"

                Goku blinked, then laughed like a moron and scratched the back of his head.  His tail flicked back and forth spastically.

                "When did you get your tail back?" Gohan asked.  "Can I have mine back?"

                "I destroyed the house, brat," Vegeta said, "He got his tail yesterday and no you will not get one."  Vegeta sneered down at Gohan when the brat glared up at him.  "Kakarot's tail came back to accommodate his body so he could carry the whelps safely."

                "What?" Gohan asked.  

                Goku stood up.  "Vegeta.  I think I should talk to Gohan."

                "Whatever, Kakarot.  It is your brat." 

~~~~**  
 * Review! Review!*  Don't get excited because I'm only putting one chapter out a day.  This is just a bonus because a lot of nice folk reviewed.  

Gk:  Five months of hell?

Vegeta: FIVE WHOLE MONTHS

Gk:  Why?  Can't you be pregnant?

Vegeta:  Because I am the Prince.

Gk: Because you're mean and you won't let me be on top?

Vegeta:  ***** Grin* because you deserve it, Kakarot.


	6. 6

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Again! *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~*

                Gohan knew a few things for certain.  One was that everybody had a mommy and a daddy.  The other was: when in doubt, ask Piccolo.  So after his dad attempted to explain that he was pregnant, Gohan immediately went to Piccolo to ask him to explain in terms that Gohan could actually understand.  The green man was looking especially green, and a bit perturbed.  

                "You should ask your mother about sex, Gohan," was Piccolo's response.

                Not exactly the helpful answer Gohan was expecting, so he—realizing that it was a bad idea—sought out Vegeta.  He found the disgruntled, arrogant Prince sitting on the roof of the Capsule Corp building.  The Prince looked at him with one eye and then heaved a sigh.  "Kakarot is not here."

                "I know," Gohan said.  "Dad said."  Gohan wasn't really afraid of Vegeta, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to asking the Prince questions.  "He said that he was pregnant.  Can all Saiyans get pregnant?"

                "The women can."

                "But dad is a boy."  Unless, of course, Gohan had his genders mixed up horribly. But he was fairly certain that he and his father were both men, and thus they would not be the ones to carry children.  

                "Yes.  But Kakarot made a wish to be able to have more Saiyans.  His body changed to make him both male and female."  

                Gohan stared.  Vegeta was being down right civil.  Pleasant even.  Terrifyingly so.  If Gohan listened closely enough he would have heard purring from under the roof where Vegeta was laying, and if he had focused on his Father's ki, he would have realized that Vegeta was lying directly above where Goku was sleeping.  But he did not notice these things, and feeling a bit unnerved that the Prince was being civil, promptly flew away again.

~~~~*

                Trunks forgot, to his shame, that there were other threats the Saiyans would have to defeat.  In the weirdness of finding out that Goku was pregnant he had forgotten about Freiza's return.  Forgotten that someone would have to defeat that asshole and save the planet.  Of course, by the time he finished recovering from the idea that he wouldn't exist; since Vegeta was with Goku and not Bulma.  Or if he did exist it would not be the same.  Which posed the question about how many alternate futures there were, and had he come to the right past?  And he was forgetting about Freiza again.

                He left without telling the others were he was going.  Intent on defeating the threat without alarming the pregnant Goku—who purred and snored the whole night—or Vegeta—who was sleeping on the roof—or Bulma.  It should be a relatively simple thing to destroy the annoyance.  After all he was a Super Saiyan.  As strong or stronger than Goku.  But, as he stood in the middle of the field, and watched the space pod descend, he felt the approach pair of Saiyans.

                The pod door opened.  Freiza appeared, snickered in that annoying pitch of his, smirked.  Trunks didn't spare the energy to talk.  He powered up, burst into Super Saiyan, as powerful as he could possibly be, and then raised both his hands, gathered all the ki he could.  

                "You can't destroy me!" Frieza shrieked.  

                Trunks let the ki go, felt it tear through the space pod, the earth under Frieza, through the icejin himself.  Just as his energy started to fail, there was more power in the blast.  Goku and Vegeta were standing on either side of him.  Vegeta was screaming in rage and Goku was silent but just as deadly as Bulma had told him about.

                When the bright flash died away, there was nothing but a deep scar in the earth.  Scorched dirt that formed a new crater.

                "You're a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta demanded.

                "How'd you know…?" Trunks started.

                Goku grinned.  "I recognized his ki.  I fought him.  Gave him part of my ki."

                "You're a SUPER SAIYAN?"  Vegeta screamed.

                "Don't worry, Vegeta," Goku said calmingly, "I'm sure you'll be one soon."

                Vegeta shot him a venomous look, and growled out in anger.  Without saying another word he flew away, leaving a minor dent in the dirt where he flew over the earth.  

                Goku shrugged and turned to look at Trunks.  "What are you going to do now?"

                Trunks sighed.  If he went back to the future he wouldn't exist anymore.  Because Vegeta was never going to end up with Bulma.  He might still exist, but as Goku's child instead of Bulma's and wouldn't that mean that the antidote didn't exist?  What if Trunks existed and Goku's three children lived too?  

                No.  Then Trunks would have known them.  It was just Gohan in the future.  But, Trunks thought, if he had to be born to bring back the antidote, maybe Goku's three children had died from the same heart virus and that's why Vegeta had sought out Bulma.  Maybe that was why he existed in the future and Goku's children didn't.  

                Goku was purring again, eyes half-lidded, tail wrapped around his own thigh, the end flicking back and forth like a cat's, teasing the suddenly highly sensitive skin.  The smell was back, stronger, and as he watched Trunks' brow furrow in thought, he thought to himself how very much like his father the boy looked.  Wondered if he tasted the same.  Wondered if Trunks would let him find out.  Goku moved forward, the purring got deeper, his tail tightened around his leg, and Trunks looked up just in time for Goku to nuzzle against his neck.

                Trunks stood stock still.  Goku was so close to him he could feel the man's chest vibrating in that intoxicating purr.  When he felt the man's breath against his neck he tilted his chin back, instinctively giving the taller Saiyan the room to press his lips against the skin.  And when Goku ran his tongue across Trunks' neck, the boy was absolutely certain he was going to die.  Every impulse in his demanded that he reach forward, grab Goku and…  What?  Exactly?  He wasn't sure, but if this man was Vegeta's mate—temporary obviously, or else the Prince would be here beating Trunks' skull in—he wasn't inclined to do anything to Goku.  

                Then the tall Saiyan looked up at him, smiled, and pressed both his hands to Trunks' chest, ran them up and down his shirt, and then around his back, pulled them closer together.  His eyes were clouded, and he murmured " 'Geta," just before he kissed Trunks.  Teeth bit through Trunks' lip and he opened his mouth, felt Goku's tongue, and forgot—just for a moment—that this was Vegeta's mate.  He curled both his hands in Goku's wild hair and pulled it hard, pressing them closer together.  

~~~~**

                Vegeta had imagined going Super Saiyan a thousand ways.  He had imagined it since he was old enough to listen to his father lecture him on how he was a miserable excuse for a prince, how he had no pride and no honor.  He had imagined it every day he had served Freiza, every minute he had known Kakarot, and now that Trunks had appeared from the future he imagined it with every beat of his heart.  And the fact that the little brat could achieve Super Saiyan was enough to make his eyes cross in envy.  

                Vegeta did not pout.  He simply allowed himself time to be disappoint in himself once again, allowed himself time to gather all that anger his father had given him.  Because a Saiyan fed on anger.  They grew stronger with rage, and he was certainly not going to let that little future boy to come back and best him the same way that Kakarot did.  

                When he felt that he was appropriately filled with rage, Vegeta returned to Trunks, intent on challenging the demi-Saiyan to a fight.  But when he got close enough to see the lavender haired Saiyan, he stopped dead in mid-flight.

                That lying, deceiving, BASTARD!  That stupid little pale boy from the future had his unworthy hands wrapped in Kakarot's hair!  Had his mouth pressed to Kakarot's, was bleeding for Kakarot and whimpering and Kakarot was PURRING for someone ELSE!  

                Just like that, as the rage inside of Vegeta burst beyond anything he had ever felt before, the sky burned yellow, and crackled.  Blindly, Vegeta dove, intent on killing the lavender-haired bastard that thought he had the right to touch something that belonged solely to the Prince.  Vegeta smashed into Trunks, head first, felt ribs crack and smirked as he shoved the worthless body into the ground.  If the little bastard wanted to bleed for Kakarot, Vegeta was more than willing to oblige him.  He would bleed and die for Kakarot.

~~~**  
                Goku realized it probably wasn't a good idea, what he was doing.  But the realization was dimmed by the fact that Trunks was right there, in front of him, warm and hard and responding with the same sort of want.  And he did taste like Vegeta, just enough that Goku could forget that it wasn't Vegeta he was kissing.  Or at least, he was doing an excellent job at forgetting until the enraged Saiyan he was imagining smashed head first into Trunks and propelled them both into the ground.  

                Goku stared, momentarily shocked into dumbness by the sheer magnificence of the smell Vegeta was sending off.  It was even better than Trunks' smell.  Goku sniffed at the air and moved to catch up with Vegeta as the Prince picked up the body of his future son and kicked it straight into the air like a football.  The short Saiyan was just going to send off a ki blast when Goku wrapped his arms around him, and sniffed his blond hair.  Vegeta when rigid in his grasp and then, when Goku started to purr, the prince turned, looked at the bloody smile on his mate's face and snarled.  Behind them, Trunks fell to the ground and groaned.  

                Vegeta half turned, raised his hand to finish what he had started, but Goku's tail wrapped around Vegeta's thigh and his hands were raking down the Prince's back, clawing at him, reminding him of the marks that were already on his back, reminding him of how he had gotten them.  He let his power dwindle, let his hair fade back into black, and Goku smiled at him, licked his lips.

                "I'm hungry," he said, "Can we go eat now?"

                Vegeta stifled the sigh.  Five months, he reminded himself, five months of a spastic Kakarot absorbing his every thought.  Five months of this insanity.  Five months of sheer hell.  He had admitted it to himself, even if he didn't like it, that attempting to distance himself from Kakarot was not going to work.  The farther away he got, the worse he felt about himself, the angrier he got and the more territorial.  There was a severely bruised Saiyan climbing to his feet behind them to attest to this fact.  He was a Super Saiyan now.  

                Because of Kakarot—Kami must have a real wicked sense of humor about things.  Vegeta was going to be a father, and if he could not fight the impulse to protect Kakarot and give him his every wish and desire, then Vegeta could do the opposite, excel at providing for his mate so well that anyone else even so much as thinking about touching the bearer of his children would realize that Kakarot was for Vegeta alone.

                " 'Geta," Goku said, "Doncha think you should help Trunks?"

                "No, Kakarot, I do not."  Vegeta waited until Goku's hold on him relaxed enough to let him go, and then rose into the air.  The look on Goku's face was enough to inform him that if Vegeta didn't carry his happy ass over there and pick up the victim of Saiyan instincts then Goku was going to show Vegeta some Saiyan-style beatings that would remind the whole world why Goku was the strongest warrior in the universe.  Vegeta, despite his intolerable pride, was well aware that Goku could and probably would—given his present state—proceed to spank him like the Prince was a misbehaving toddler if he did not do as Kakarot so kindly suggested.  So, Vegeta moved over to pick Trunks up out of the dirt.  Jostled the dirty demi-Saiyan, making him groan in pain again, and took satisfaction that he was causing the idiot pain.

                "Maybe we should take him to Dende and get him healed," Goku said.

~~~~~***

*You know you want to review! *

Gk: Hey, 'Geta…

Vegeta: What Kakarot?

Gk:  Do you…  Do you…  

Vegeta: Spit it out already.

Gk:  Do you think I'm fat?

Vegeta:  *looks at audience * do you see the insanity I have subjected myself to?


	7. 7

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Like in this chapter! *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~~~~*

Krillin was willing to accept a lot of things.  He was used to not understanding Goku, to having the feeling that something was happening inside of Goku's mind that the rest of them couldn't understand because Saiyans were animals of instinct and humans were creatures of tradition.  But, he never thought that one day he'd be staring at his best friend gobbling up food with (what Krillin considered to be) his mortal enemy sitting at his side handing him dishes.  Bulma was on Goku's side opposite Vegeta and she was writing down notes as Goku ate roughly triple the normal amount.

"So…" Krillin started again, "You're…  Pregnant?"  The last word sounded like a squeak.

Goku nodded as he sucked the meat off a turkey leg.  "Yep."

"And…  Vegeta" another squeak "Is the… uh…  Father?" multiple squeaks.

"Yep."

"And…  Er…  There's a boy from the future that says you're going to die in three years?"

"Uh-huh."  And the massacre finally ended with Goku leaning back in his chair, face smeared with various colored food.  His tail was wrapped around the chair leg, holding him in place as Goku started to rock the chair on its back legs.

"And you got your tail back because you got your tail back because you wished for the dragon to make you into a…uh…woman?"

"That's pretty much it," Goku said.  He looked away from Krillin to stare at Vegeta, and his eyelids dropped down, his eyes got darker and he started to purr.

"And uh…  Chichi?" Krillin asked.

Goku didn't answer, but he leaned forward in the chair and purred louder, his tail unwrapped from around the chair and curled around Goku's elbow.  Vegeta was sitting ramrod straight in his chair, with only his eyes moving as he watched Goku, but he was growling.  

"Guys?" 

Vegeta snarled again, and looked away from Bulma.  "Has it been forty-eight hours?" he demanded.

Bulma blinked.  "Since when?"

Vegeta scoffed.  "Since the bitching harpy showed up!"

Krillin could only assume that Vegeta was talking about Chichi.  Why it was relevant to whatever the Saiyans were doing was a mystery to Krillin, and obviously to Bulma as well, because she gave Vegeta and odd look.

"Not quite," she said, "Why?"

Goku moved closer to Vegeta and purred louder.  His tail was wagging  between the two of them, straining to get close enough to Vegeta to touch him.  But Vegeta resolutely moved away from Goku and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, Kakarot," he said sternly.

Goku whined.  " 'Geta."

"No."

"What's going on?  Guys?"  Krillin's ability to accept and understand was being strained to the very limit.  He didn't trust Vegeta, he didn't like him and he certainly didn't believe that Goku was the one responsible for this mess that they were now in.  Krillin knew his best friend, and he would have known if Goku was going to do something like this.

"I think it's a mating ritual," Bulma said.

"Mating…ritual?"

"Stop purring Kakarot!" Vegeta commanded.  He had moved his chair further away from Goku and was now holding his nose with one hand.  The other was resolutely crossed over his chest, and for all his pride and arrogance, the Prince looked like a disgruntled housewife.  

"Please?" Goku asked.  

"No." Vegeta responded.

"What's the forty-eight hour thing?" Krillin asked.  The headache that he had gotten the first time Bulma explained everything had turned into a full blown migraine as he realized that he was going to be the best friend to a pregnant male alien who was mated to a planet-destroying prince of a dead race.  Why had he come here?  Why hadn't he just stayed away?  Who cared if he thought the world was being threatened again?  Who cared about that?  He should just go far away and live his life where everything was perfectly normal and Saiyans didn't enact strange purring-growling mating rituals in the middle of the kitchen.

"Maybe its part of the Saiyan fertility cycle," Bulma said.  She jotted down a few more notes.  

                "Dammit!" Vegeta shouted.  "You will not blame me for this Kakarot!"  Then he shot to his feet, wrapped his hands in Goku's hair and yanked the tall Saiyan up to kiss him.

~~~~~~*

                Once he had eaten, Goku was feeling pretty good.  Warm, full.  Content.  And yet, at the same time, that place under his waist—that place he now associated with the feminine parts of him—was aching again.  Just like it had before he and Vegeta…  Just as the thought occurred to him, Goku heard the purring start up again, like a motor engine in his chest.  He remembered what that sound meant; he was purring like that when Vegeta and he had made the little Saiyans, and he was purring like it right before Vegeta attacked Trunks.  To his pleasant surprise, he heard the answer growl in Vegeta's throat, and stared at him, leaned forward and drew in a lungful of the musky scent.

But Vegeta wasn't looking at him.  He seemed to be trying to avoid him again.  Which was fine, Goku figured.  Hadn't Vegeta done the same thing last time?  Then the little prince spoke:  "Has it been forty-eight hours?"  Someone must have replied to the prince because he continued.  "Since the bitching harpy showed up!"

Goku moved closer to Vegeta and purred louder.  He was beginning to get a handle on this instinct thing.  The purring was what made the musky smell get stronger, he figured, the stronger the delicious smell, the more likely he would get what he wanted.  Then his tail started straining towards Vegeta—just like last time!  And Goku smiled, pleased that he was learning how to be a Saiyan.  But Vegeta resolutely moved away from Goku and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, Kakarot," he said sternly.

Goku whined.  " 'Geta."

"No."  Vegeta gave him a look out of the corner of his eye.  The smell got stronger and Goku purred as loudly as he could, focused all his attention on Vegeta and thought of every scandalous thing he could, hoping that somehow thinking about Vegeta doing things to him would end with Vegeta giving him what he wanted.  "Stop purring Kakarot!" Vegeta commanded.  He moved his chair further away from Goku and was now holding his nose with one hand.  

Well, when the Saiyan way wasn't working perfectly, throw in the human way:  "Please?" Goku asked.  

"No." Vegeta responded.  But Goku wasn't discouraged.  He could tell that Vegeta was getting ready to give in.  Just a little more persuasion, little swishes of his tail and:  "Dammit!" Vegeta shouted.  "You will not blame me for this Kakarot!"  Then he shot to his feet, wrapped his hands in Goku's hair and yanked the tall Saiyan up to kiss him.

                Goku smiled into the kiss, wrapped his larger, stronger arms around Vegeta and crushed them together until they could barely breath.  Teeth knocked together again, Vegeta was snarling and tearing at him, ripping the clothe under his fingers, and pushing Goku.  Goku felt the wood against the back of his legs, shoved past that, to where he could feel a countertop against his ass.  

                Then, just as Goku pulled his legs up, wrapped one around Vegeta's hips, there was something yellow in his peripheral vision, and Bulma was standing there, thwacking them with the business side of a broom.

                "You will not destroy my kitchen like you wrecked Goku's house!  Outside!"  

                Vegeta growled, snapped at her like an animal, but Goku wasn't interested in a meaningless turf war, so he tugged at his mate's hair and whimpered.  Vegeta turned back to look at him, smiled, and followed Goku outside.

~~~~**

                Vegeta snorted, just briefly, to realize that they were once again back in the clearing where it all started.  For a moment—a rare moment of sanity before Kakarot attacked him again—he thought that he should probably tell Kakarot he would wake up more pregnant than he already was after they finished.  But the moment passed when the Saiyan in question pressed his—Kami, how did he get naked again, already?—whole body against Vegeta and whimpered.

                Vegeta wrapped his hands around Goku's wrists and restrained the man from ripping the tight spandex from Vegeta.  The Prince of All Saiyans was not going to become the Prince of Streaking because Goku was too impatient to remove clothes the correct way.  With his hands restrained the man restored to dirty tactics, like wrapping his tail around Vegeta's sensitive thigh and rubbing himself against the Prince.

                Vegeta pushed Goku to the ground, on his back, and pulled his pants down enough to free his erection.  Goku purred, rolled his hips up, and spread his legs.  His eyes were clouded again, but dark with lust.  

                Addictive.  

                Vegeta ran his hands up and down the soft, strong legs, and traced the tender—albeit unnatural—entrance until his fingers came away wet, and then he grinned, sucked on his fingers and pushed himself inside of Goku once again.  The taller Saiyan shuddered, from the very tips of his hair to his curled toes.  Vegeta grinned, leaned forward and bracing himself with one arm, he began to thrust into the warm, wet body beneath him.  

                Goku was holding his other hand, and when Vegeta thrust into him, the man would suck on Vegeta's fingers, like a baby.  Vegeta smiled at his mate, thought fondly of what a good mother this man beneath him would be, and then, Goku bit down on his hand and sucked on the blood.  Damn Saiyan instincts!

                Goku looked up at him, wrapped his legs around his hips and tightened until Vegeta couldn't move.  Then Goku smiled, and pulled Vegeta down to kiss him, licking him over and over, purring and nuzzling his face and his neck.  His body pulsed around Vegeta's erection and it was absolutely insane because the Prince was trapped, unable to move as Goku lovingly bestowed this affection on him.

                "Kakarot," he growled.  

                Goku grinned.  He tightened his grip on the hand he had bitten and pushed it down his body until Vegeta's fingers were wrapped around Goku's erection.  " 'Geta," he purred.  Of course, the passive Saiyan didn't say it exactly, but he was holding a certain power over Vegeta and shamelessly made it known that if the Prince would like to continue to fuck he would see to it that all of his mate was show the same consideration.  Once Vegeta obediently tightened his hand and started to stroke him, Goku loosened his legs and allowed Vegeta to thrust again.  

                For a few moments it was sheer perfection.  Tight, hot, hard, all around Vegeta with the most delicious smell.  Submission beneath him, and he was dominant, claiming his mate, providing the necessities to bring life, and then, the thighs tightened around his hips again, and Kakarot whined again.

                The baka was actually pouting!  Right in the middle of getting fucked, the baka was pouting!

                " 'Geta…"  Then Goku wrapped his hands in Vegeta's hair and pulled him down until he was face to chest with Goku.  Vegeta was panting, and Goku shivered with every moist breath that blew over his nipples.  There was a whole body stretch and that little whimpering voice again.  "'Geta."

                Vegeta rolled his eyes and closed his mouth around the distended nipple, sucking it hard, and running his teeth across it.  His hand kept moving on Goku's erection, and the man pulled his legs away again, spread them wider so Vegeta could thrust deeper into him.  Vegeta switched from one side of Kakarot's chest to the other as he pounded into him, and begged Kami—with what little bit of his rational mind he had left—that the man under him did not stop this heaven again.

                There was a quickening, and Goku was pushing back against him, crying out and his strong hands clawed down Vegeta's back, raising blood again.  Goku flattened his palms against Vegeta's ass and pressed him in harder.  

                The Prince was willing to give into his mate's needs, because Goku was the one who would carry the physical burden of the brats, but he wasn't about to allow the baka to take control of absolutely every aspect of their life including how Vegeta chose to thrust.  So he gathered all his energy, burst into Super Saiyan—funny how easy that was now—and Goku absolutely screamed under him.  The hands clawed at his back again, but couldn't break through the skin.  Vegeta thrust harder, grinned into the man's chest as he felt the orgasm ricochet through his lover's body.  

                Vegeta forced himself to come—even though he didn't want to.  And as he released inside of Goku, he let his power dwindle back down until he was staring at the happy, satisfied look in Goku's black eyes.  Kakarot stretched under him and yawned.  

                "Thanks 'Geta."  Then the baka promptly fell asleep, leaving Vegeta to clean up the mess and stand guard.  Which he did this time, rather than attempt to run away and face the resulting shame.  There was no loss in pride in protecting the bearer of the next generation of Saiyans.  After all, as Prince it was his duty to make sure his race continued.

~~~~~**

* Review!  Reviewing makes the writing happen faster!*

Gk:  Why couldn't I be on top, Vegeta?

Vegeta:  What are you complaining about, I did everything you wanted.

Gk:  You didn't let me be on top!

Vegeta:  Where are you going?  

Gk:  I'm gonna find the Dragon balls!

Vegeta:  BAKA!  Get back here!


	8. 8

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Even more! *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~*

Krillin had told him, but Yamcha had to admit that he didn't really believe the short bald one until he arrived at Capsule Corp the next morning to find Chichi and Vegeta arguing at the top of their lungs with Goku eating a whole cow—no kidding, it was a whole cow.  

"Which one of us gave birth to a Saiyan?!" Chichi yelled.

"You are a stupid earth woman!  You will not be there when my sons are born!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Fine, then!  Who's going to explain to Goku what's going to happen?  You?  Which one of us has been in labor before?"  
                Yamcha felt his heart stop.  He'd been dead before, so he knew what it felt like.  But he never thought that a person could actually die of shock.  In fact, had Bulma not pushed her way past him to get into the kitchen he could have very well died right there and gone to Otherworld without anyone noticing a thing.

"Stop it!" Bulma shrieked at the two of them.  "Vegeta, it's five months away.  Chichi, stop yelling so loud, you're giving me a headache."

"Do you have any chocolate?" Goku asked.  He paused in ripping charred flesh from bone long enough to look at Bulma with the pleading dark eyes.

"Should he be eating that much?" Chichi asked.  

"He's pregnant," Vegeta said.  Then he crossed the kitchen, managing not to turn his back to Chichi, and retrieved a stack of chocolate bars.  Then, as he sneered at the woman, he returned to Goku's side and dropped the candy in front of him on the table.

"I was pregnant too, and I didn't eat that much."

Yamcha only realized his mouth was open when the drool dripped off his chin onto his chest.  He closed his mouth finally, made a sort of strangled squeaking noise and then chuckled like a moron, felt like an idiot, and then said: "So…  Congratulations!"  And ran as fast as he could to get away from the freak show.

~~~~*

                Goku unwrapped the chocolate and purred.  Just a quick little purr to let his mate know he was pleased with the food he had been given.  Over the past twenty-four hours—since Goku woke up and realized that his three little children had developed into four—Goku had learned that a little thank-you purring went a long way.  In fact, a purr to thank Vegeta for giving him food generally made the Prince smile in a patriarchal way and that in turn made Goku smile, and then everyone was smiling and everyone was happy.

                Then Chichi had started talking about delivery.  Delivery of what exactly Goku had no idea.  As it often happens, Goku got bored with listening to her, and promptly turned to his mate to provide him with distraction and food.  Thus the cow.  And now the chocolate, and Chichi was still going on about things like 'labor' and 'birth' and 'nobody explained where babies come from to Goku' and that made Goku start to think about it.  Because he knew that he was a boy and that that meant he was the one to put the babies into women—like when he had sex with Chichi and Gohan was made—but as he considered it nobody really explained how that worked exactly.  Something about mixing body fluids or something and wham, bam, thank you, there was a baby.  But…  Wait a minute, Goku paused in the middle of chewing a piece of chocolate.  If the babies started out inside of him, how exactly do they come back out?  

                Then he heard Chichi say things like "IV" and "Doctors" and "Hospital" and suddenly Goku did not want to be pregnant anymore.  He choked, felt Vegeta look at him, and then, he managed to sputter: "Hospital?!"

                "Yes, Goku, a hospital.  What did you think that the babies just appeared?"

                "Woman," Vegeta growled, "Your continued existence is not necessary."  He sneered at her and would have done something further but Goku shot to his feet and grabbed both of his shoulders. 

                "Vegeta!" he screamed, "I don't have to go to the hospital do I?"  And it obviously just occurred to the baka, Vegeta thought with a grimace, that getting the babies back out was not going to be as nice as putting them in.

                "No, Kakarot," he said.

                "Vegeta," Goku said quieter, "How do they come out?"

                And Kami, Vegeta thought, why did he have to be the one to explain this to the baka?  Why wasn't there someone else he could hand the task off to?

                Apparently the prince should be careful what he asked for because Chichi opened her fat mouth to say: "you have to give birth to them Goku.  I assume you have the parts if you got pregnant."

                Goku's eyes widened impossibly.  "They have to come out down there?" he asked.  His hands were tightening on Vegeta's shoulders, and the Prince was certain if Goku got another shock he would in advertently shatter Vegeta's shoulders.  "All four of them?!"

                "Yes, Kakarot."

                "AT ONCE?"

                "No," Vegeta said calmly, "Not at once.  You'll have time between each birth."

                Goku let go of Vegeta's shoulders, finally, and sat back down.  He blindly picked up a chocolate bar and started to eat it.  Vegeta took the candy away from him and unwrapped it so the idiot didn't eat the wrapping as well.  Then he looked at Chichi and narrowed his eyes.

                "Leave," Vegeta growled, "Get out of this house, out of this city and if I see you anywhere near here I will not spare your life."

                Chichi opened her mouth to object, but Bulma stepped in, wisely, and yanked the dark-haired woman out of the kitchen before any more words could be exchanged.

~~~~*

                Trunks stayed away from Goku and Vegeta.  Getting beaten into the ground by his father for hitting on his father's mate was not the reason he came back to the past.  Of course, the past he thought he was returning to would have had Vegeta be a heartless jerk that could not achieve Super Saiyan despite his unhealthy fixation with it.

                That was not the past Trunks found himself in.  So he stayed away.  Stayed on the lookout with Dende and Piccolo and Gohan.  Trained with the chibi version of his future best friend, and thought about how he should probably go back to the future.  He had given Bulma the antidote, so there was really nothing he could do here besides cause problems between Goku and Vegeta.  

                So he left, without saying anything to anyone but Dende.  He had done his part for the past, and it was up to them to make the changes.  

  
~~~~**

                The morning faded into the afternoon, and then the evening, and as Vegeta laid on the roof, with Goku at his side, he cursed that loud-mouthed woman.  Because Goku was still pouting about the unpleasant prospect of having to push the brats out.  Every so often he would whimper and mumble something like: "I didn't know about that part" or "Isn't there some other way?" or "How  am I going to be able to  do that?" or "who's going to catch them when they come out?" and occasionally when the baka realized that somebody would have to be between his legs watching the babies come out, he would say "I don't want anyone down there!  That's personal!"  Until Vegeta found it very hard to believe that this was the same warrior that defeated Freiza.

                "That's all five months away," Vegeta said again.

                "Why?"  
                Vegeta looked at Goku, raised an eyebrow in silent question, realizing even as he sat here and waited for the question that it was going to be one of those questions that the oblivious Saiyan asked that he should have already known the answer to.

                "Why does it take five months?  Why can't they be born now?"

                "Because," Vegeta said, "They aren't even this big yet."  He held up his fingers spread with less than an inch between them.  "They have to get bigger."

                "Bigger?  How big?"

                "You had a son, Kakarot, how big was he when he was born?"

                "Huge!" Goku yelled.  "I can't do that.  Men aren't supposed to do that!  Vegeta how are they going to come out?"

                Vegeta sighed again.  Patted Goku on the back and started to trill.  It was like purring, but it was more masculine, it was a comforting noise that soothed the mate and allowed them to rest.  Kakarot—difficult as always—ignored him at first and continued to whine about his unfortunate luck, but eventually, he settled down, purred in response, and slowly fell asleep.  For the first time that day, Vegeta was left in peace, and the silence was like heaven on his poor, abused ears.  Between Kakarot's wailing and the harpy's screeching, he wouldn't be surprised to find that he suffered permanent damage to his ears.  The thought of a deaf Prince made Vegeta snort.  The very imagine of an older him standing in the middle of a battle with one hand to his ear attempting to hear what was being said.

                And then, as a chuckle reluctantly rose from his chest, Vegeta realized, much to his own horror, that he was actually getting a sense of humor.  Being around Kakarot for the next five months had the potential to be his undoing.  Especially since he could not spar with the oversized Saiyan.  Any attempt to bring damage to Kakarot would end with the four tiny developing Saiyans in his womb attacking with the full force of their mother.  Then Vegeta started chuckling again, because Kakarot was going to be a mother.

                Maybe, Vegeta repressed the nightmarish shudder; he could spar with the brat.  Or the green alien.  Or maybe both.  Because there was absolutely no way he was going to go five whole months without fighting something.  And if he was going to be the father to Kakarot's forthcoming brats he should at least be civil to his oldest brat.  Not that Vegeta really wanted to.  But the kid was strong for his age.  Vegeta could teach him a few things that the stupid green alien had never seen before.  Besides, Gohan—since when he start referring to people by their name—was a Saiyan and he should learn to fight from a Saiyan.

                Goku mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over to curl up against Vegeta's side.  He shivered, and Vegeta begrudgingly accepted the fact that he needed to wake Goku up and move him inside where it was warmer and more comfortable.  He poked the man in the ribs until the sleepy black eyes opened.  

                "We're going inside," Vegeta said. 

                Goku stumbled to his feet and followed Vegeta.  When they reached their room, Goku shed his clothes and crawled into the bed, curled into a stack of pillows and immediately fell asleep again.  Vegeta shook his head, wondered what life was like if you were truly so free from self-reproach.  It was as if Goku honestly didn't mind what other people thought of him.  After Vegeta slid out of his clothes, he slipped into bed and wrapped an arm around the larger man's waist.  He could feel the warm pulse of developing life under the man's skin.  It was a comfort to Vegeta to know that even if he had done horrible things his race wasn't going to die out of existence.  Goku's stupid little wish seemed to be a much smarter thing than anyone else could really understand.

                Vegeta smiled to himself, and with the sound of Goku's purring in his ear, fell asleep.

~~~~*

Awwwwwwww!  * Reviewing will make Vegeta happy*

Gk: Vegeta smiled!  Why was I asleep when it happened?

Vegeta: Because it didn't really happen.

Gk:  And why did Trunks leave so suddenly?

Trunks: Because the author hasn't seen that part of the DBZ saga and I was really nothing more than a convenient plot twist to prove to Vegeta that he was being a pigheaded asshole.

Gk:  Huh?

Vegeta:  He missed his mommy.

Trunks:  I did not miss my mommy!

Vegeta:  Riiiiiiight.

Gk:  Vegeta.  I found all the DragonBalls.

Vegeta:  WHAT did you DO?!

Gk:  *Grin*


	9. 9

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Even more! *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~*

                Goku noticed, as he woke up in the morning, that his stomach was getting progressively rounder.  He wasn't losing any muscle tone, but he was gaining weight, and there was an unpleasant set of stretch marks that were forming.  It had only been two months.  How big was he going to be in another three?  The terrifying shock to realize that once the children were in him they would have to come out had passed after a great deal of frantic denial.  Vegeta assured Goku that the only ones to be looking at his unmentionables would be Vegeta himself, and perhaps—if absolutely necessary—Bulma.   But that was it.  Nobody else would be in the room with them until after the babies were born.  

                That was comforting.  But for the past two months, nothing much else was a comfort.  He felt fat—for the very first time in his whole life—and he was always hungry for the oddest combination of things.  Hot sauce and onions, watermelon and mayonnaise and other things that made Vegeta scowl.  Gohan, who had come back to live in the Capsule Corp building with them, actually lost his appetite.  But the boy was getting stronger and stronger every day he battled against Vegeta.  Trunks had told Goku that his son would be a Super Saiyan and he believed him, but Gohan had yet to break through that barrier despite how hard he fought.  And after the little mishap with Piccolo, nobody would fight against Goku, so he was left to sit on the sidelines and feel fat and useless.  The babies kicked him from the inside out, but other than the unpleasant bruising of his kidneys, that didn't do much.  Piccolo, however, was sent to Dende for an extreme set of injuries that included either the bruising or breaking of every aspect of the Namekian.  

                Krillin and Yamcha had very cautiously started to come around occasionally.  But for the most part it was just the Saiyans and the Bulma.  She kept rattling off inane little observations about Goku's behavior for the past couple of months and informing him of the progress of synthesizing the antidote that Trunks had given her.  

                In fact he was sitting in the kitchen now.  Alone.  Feeling  very lonely.  He and Vegeta hadn't done anything but sleep next to one another for the past two months.  Goku hadn't exactly felt like having anyone touching him, which was a huge difference from the first two days after he made his wish, because then he had felt like touching everyone and everything that smelled like Vegeta.  Of course, the Prince told him that it was completely normal was he was going through.  That it was more than normal for Goku to be hungry all the time, to go through insane mood swings, and soon—Vegeta informed him of this fact with a sort of grim excitement, as if he was looking forward to and dreading it all at the same time—he would crave sex almost continuously.  Of course Vegeta was quick to explain that it would be perfectly okay for them to do whatever they pleased because it was impossible for Goku to get any more pregnant.  Or for them to hurt the babies.

                Goku trusted Vegeta.  But he wasn't feeling terribly sexy at that moment.  In fact, if there were an opposite of sexy—like big fat lazy blob—that was closer to what he felt.  He had not spent five consecutive minutes of his life without fighting or training, and here he was for two straight months with nothing to do but cheer on Gohan as Vegeta inevitably beat him.  For that matter, Vegeta stopped shouting "Eat this" gleefully as he shot ki blasts at Gohan and actually started to explain new tactics to the boy.  Gohan, despite his skepticism, was accepting this instruction.

                Goku heaved a giant sigh, ruffled the fur on his tail and contemplated his natural tendency to get himself stuck in situations he didn't completely understand.  One thing for definite sure, the next time he went to visit the dragon, he would have a clearly outlined wish that did not involve Goku getting pregnant.  Sitting still had never been something he was good at and now that he had been doing it for two months, he never wanted to have to sit still again.

                Vegeta walked into the kitchen, smelling sweaty and pleased, covered with dirt and foliage, and behind him—in much the same state—Gohan was chattering on about some new attack that he had finally mastered.

                Goku would have fallen out of his chair—except it took too much effort to wiggle out of the chair—at the expression on Vegeta's face, because the perpetually angry Prince was actually smiling!  In pride!  Smiling at Gohan!  The world had ended.  Goku was certain, because either the world was gone or Vegeta was possessed by something.

                Cautiously, Goku sniffed the air, and no, there was no foreign smell.  Just the musky, dirty scent of his mate and the grilled-cheese smell of his son.  

                Vegeta stepped up to the table and looked down at Goku's shocked expression.  The smile changed to an arrogant little smirk that seemed to say: What?  You didn't think I could change?  He pulled his gloves off and dropped them on the table.

                "Hungry, Kakarot?"

                "No…" Goku looked mournfully at the dirty battle gloves, thought of how he would have loved to go spar, and sighed.  He wasn't hungry.  Eating would just make him fatter, and besides he was sick of sitting in this uncomfortable chair and just eating.  There had to be something else he could be doing.

                "How could you not be hungry?" Gohan asked.  

                "Don't know."

                Vegeta gave Gohan a look, one of those looks the two of them exchanged a lot, and without being told to, Gohan gave his father a hug and promptly left.  Vegeta hugged Goku's shoulders and rested his chin on the strong shoulder.  "The worst part is almost over," he said.  There was a soft trill in his voice, and the comforting smell was there, wrapping around the two of them, reminding that whether they liked it or not, instinct was stronger than they were, and the two of them were stuck together as long as Goku was pregnant.

                One of the Prince's hands moved down to caress the developing bulge in Goku's waist.  The trilling got louder, and Vegeta kissed his neck.  His hand moved to catch Goku's, laced their fingers and then pressed both of their hands to Goku's waist.  "Our sons," he whispered in Goku's ear, "You have that pride.  To bear our sons."  

                "What are we going to name them?" Goku asked.  If only in moments like this, he felt like something other than a worthless lazy idiot.  He felt like he had done something nobody else would ever have been able to do.  And honestly, he supposed, he had.  Because nobody else would be able to bring full-blooded Saiyans into the world.

                Vegeta thought for a moment, kissed his neck again and then replied: "We'll know when they're born."

                Goku turned his head, looked at Vegeta, stared at him, at how different he was now.  How handsome he was, really.  Stared until he began to realize for the first time, that what the two of them done could never be undone.  For the rest of eternity, they would share this bond.  It could only get stronger.  "I'm hungry," he said.

                Vegeta moved away.  "What would you like Kakarot?"  
                

~~~*

                Vegeta was tired.  Training with the brat had gotten harder.  Every day—every minute, really—the kid got stronger and closer and closer to Super Saiyan.  Every day he found a new way to push back Vegeta's attacks and another way to get closer to winning.  He had Kakarot's unending enthusiasm, and the same lust for fighting, for getting stronger.  One day he might very well surpass Vegeta.  But until that day came, the Prince was not going to concern himself with it.

                As for Kakarot, he was growing bigger.  Getting more depressed.  Eating the strangest damn things that Vegeta had ever heard of.  Because who had ever heard of eating strawberries and ranch dressing?  But as long as the man kept eating, Vegeta was about to deny him whatever he wanted.

                Bulma and he were trying to patch together what exactly constituted normalcy for a pregnant Saiyan from Vegeta's memory of his people and her observations.  Every so often, Bulma would speak to the screeching harpy over the phone to inquire about whatever Chichi went through with Gohan, but mostly, they stayed away from her.  Vegeta figured that sometime in the next week or so Goku's mood would flip from depressive to manic and he would constantly be moving around, in everyone's way, hungry all the time, and horny all the time.  Which meant that Vegeta would need to find a way to keep from smelling the scents Kakarot would be giving off.  Of course, more importantly than he not smelling the scent, he would need to find a way to keep others from sniffing around his mate.  Because the smell of fertility was downright subtle in comparison to the smell that Kakarot would be giving off soon.  There was a difference between fertility and lust.  The lust smell would make everyone horny.  Fertility was only for prospective mates.  

                Vegeta walked into their room and dropped his gloved on the dresser.  There was the sound of running water coming from their bathroom, and Vegeta shook his head.  It had to be Kakarot doing something.  Probably something odd that seemed like a good idea to the overly-large baka.  Vegeta crossed the room, pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, and pushed the bathroom door open.

                And lo an behold, there was his mate, sitting in the tub, legs indecently sprawled, rocking himself back and forth in the three inches of water.  Head thrown back, fingers curled around his erection, and the baka looked like a porn magazine.

                "Kakarot," Vegeta said, "What are you doing?"

                "Ve..Vegeta?" Goku stuttered.  He looked at the Prince and smiled guiltily.  The insane rocking did not stop.  Goku didn't move his hand away from his erection either.  "I was…  Uh, I…"

                Vegeta sighed to himself, wondered how he had gotten into this mess in the first place, and moved to kneel by the side of the tub.  "Stop rocking," he instructed.

                "But…" Goku said.  He bit his lip and stopped, however reluctantly.  His hand didn't still though.

                Vegeta sniffed the air, cautiously.  There was the vaguest tint of the oncoming lust, but it was hardly even powerful enough yet for Vegeta to smell it.  He leaned forward and kissed Goku, listened to the purr that rose out of the man's chest, and used his fingers to tease Kakarot's entrance.  That's what the idiot was trying to do anyway, rocking back and forth in the water.  Goku jerked at the first touch and then whimpered as he purred.  Kami, the full brunt of the lust-cycle was going to be the death of them.  If Kakarot was already this hypersensitive.  Between Goku's hand on his own erection, the kiss and Vegeta's fingers slipping in and out of him, it did not take long for the pregnant Saiyan to shudder and orgasm.  When the shuddering stopped, Goku pulled back from the kiss and gave him the strangest look, then raised his arms and whimpered.  Vegeta slid his arms around Goku and lifted him up—as ridiculous as it had to look considering how much taller Kakarot was than him.  He carried his mate into their bedroom and laid him on the bed, kissed him again and allowed himself to be pulled into bed.

~~~~*

Review, review, review!

Lil'note: No the lust-cycle thing is not an excuse for gratuitous lemons.  I watched this show, Nip/Tuck and there was this pregnant lady that was really horny.  So I was like, hmm.  And then, decided that Saiyans probably should go through something similar considering their instincts respond to the hormone-changes in their bodies, and Goku would be undergoing massive hormone differences and in order for the littl'uns to develop right they needed both the saiyan equivalent to estrogen and testosterone: and wham, bam thank you: lust-cycle.

Gk:  Why do I always have to be the one in embarrassing situations.

*author points at Vegeta who is currently standing in front of the mirror naked, attempting to figure out if Goku did anything with the dragon balls*

Gk:  Yeah.  But he only sounds stupid in the funny notes.

Vegeta:  *notices audience staring at him * Kakarot!  Why didn't you tell me they were there?!  
Gk:  Let me be on top.

Vegeta: NO.


	10. 10

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Pretty much all the time for the next couple of chapters *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~*

                Vegeta woke up to the unusual sensation of warmth, wetness and suction.  There was a definite ache and when he lifted his head he was greeted with the sight of a head full of spiky black hair between his legs.  Well, he thought with a groan, stranger things have happened.  And then, oh Kami, the PURRING!  Never before did he appreciate that purring as much as he did today.  But just as his whole body was jerking against the hands on his hips, Kakarot pulled back and grinned.  

                "Hi Geta!" he said.  Huge grin on his face, licked his lips and Vegeta wanted to grab the happy face and forcibly make him finish what he started.  But the big baka bounced on the bed and purred but didn't show any signs of wanting to continue his morning activities.  "What are we having for breakfast, 'Geta?"

                Vegeta constrained the murderous impulse.  He was not going to do anything rash.  He was not going to attempt to attack Goku, not after what happened to the green alien.  He was simply going to attempt to reason with the oversized idiot.  "Kakarot," he growled, "Why did you stop?"

                Head tilt, blink.  Cute, innocent, oblivious.  "Because I'm hungry."

                Oh yes.  Kami had a horrible sense of humor.  Vegeta sat up, repressed the pained groan that he felt, and forced himself to focus on what Kakarot wanted instead of what he wanted to do to him.  "I'll bring you breakfast in a minute," Vegeta said.  Then he moved to the bathroom, and just as he was there, the baka was behind him, one arm around his waist, the other around his chest.  Goku was breathing into his hair, and the scent that had started peaking the night before was slowly getting stronger.

                "Where are you going?" Goku asked.

                "To the bathroom."

                "Why?"

                "Kakarot.  Let me go."  Vegeta tried to pull away, but the arms got tighter around him.  Then Goku took one of his hands and wrapped his fingers around Vegeta's wrist, pushed his hand down to the Prince's erection.  Then laced their hands together and tightened their hands around Vegeta.  The groan that rose from the very tips of his toes ripped out of his throat without the prince's permission.  Goku moved their hands, up and down, sliding on the saliva the baka had left there.  Vegeta could hear the idiot grinning into his hair, and then, Goku lowered his head and sucked on Vegeta's neck.  

                Great, the Prince thought through the haze of pleasure, the male instincts are getting stronger.  Just great.  Then all thoughts were forgotten when he arched into the hard body behind him, felt satisfaction like molten lava in his veins and Kakarot's lips on his.  When the moment passed and Vegeta was panting for breath, the baka smiled again.

                "I'm hungry," he announced again.

~~~~~*

                Bulma came into the kitchen that morning to find a half-dressed disheveled Prince of all Saiyans angrily throwing dishes around as he made breakfast for his pregnant mate who was sitting at the table, toying with the end of his tail as if it were a cat toy.  Bulma stared, because right there, on the juncture of neck and shoulder, Vegeta had the biggest, darkest hickey Bulma had ever seen.  His back was still streaked with thin, pink scars from where Goku had clawed him, and until she got a good look at them and the hickey, Bulma had never realized the full extent of what her best friend had been doing.  

                The mental image of the two overly-muscular, overly-dominant, sexy Saiyans going at it was enough to make her envious.  But the evidence, the scars on Vegeta's back and the hickey, was enough to make her downright horny.  That, and there was the most interesting smell in her kitchen.  Warm and spicy, and she sat down at the table next to Goku and looked at him.  Wondered why Chichi had ever been displeased by him.  Looking at him, she couldn't figure out why a woman would ever be displeased with him.  And he almost seemed to realize what she was thinking because he was licking his lips and staring right back at her.

                Bad Bulma! She yelled mentally.  Bad!  Bad!  You are not getting between the two of them…  Although, that thought in itself was certainly an interesting one.  She considered it, staring at Goku, wondering what his hands felt like, what it would be like to have pressed all against her…

                It was the clang of metal against her table that finally tore Bulma's eyes away from Goku.  Vegeta was standing there, glaring at her.  "Eat Kakarot," he said.  Then he moved to her side, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back out of the room.  Once they left the kitchen, he threw her against the wall, and growled at her.  "Mine!" he snapped.  Just like that, everything he did not say was implied, and he turned his back to her and returned to the kitchen.

                She watched his butt.  God.  Hadn't Vegeta warned her about this?  Did that really matter?  The smell was growing stronger; spreading all through her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, and her whole body had never felt warmer or more aroused.  Returning to the kitchen was obviously not an option.  She pushed herself off the wall, and went back to her room.

~~~~**

                Unlike most things that happened to him, Goku recognized the feeling in his body when he woke.  Recognized the hunger that had nothing to do with food, recognized the way Vegeta was looking at him and Bulma.  Wanted them.  One of them, both of them.  Whatever.  Guilt visited him as he realized he was considering cheating on Vegeta, but then a certain bitterness to realize that the Prince thought he was dominating Goku.  Not likely, thank you.  Goku maybe a little oblivious to things, he might not care what other people really thought—how could you care that much what people said when you were fully capable of reducing everyone to little piles of burning ash?—but he did not like the fact that he had proven more than one time that he was stronger than Vegeta and yet the man never accepted the fact that it did not matter.  If Goku beat him so what?  Vegeta was still getting stronger.  But he was not going to continue to dominate Goku, because the man had had the past two months to think about what happened those first forty-eight hours, and unlike then, he wasn't blind to instinct.  

                He knew.  Knew what his smell was doing to everyone around him.  Knew that he wanted sex, wanted Vegeta inside of him and all around him.  But he also knew that he wanted to be inside the Prince.  Something that would take a little more work, he was sure, because a physical examination while Vegeta slumbered revealed that he did not have any extra feminine body parts.  But there were ways around that, Goku knew.  He had traveled everywhere when he was young and seen a lot of things that little boys were probably not supposed to see.

                The very thought of Vegeta under him made Goku's mouth water, made him wonder how much persuasion it would take to convince the Prince.  Probably a lot.  But Goku had the advantage because he was the pregnant one, and he was the one that letting off that smell that made Vegeta shove Bulma out of the kitchen and growl.  

                Goku ate his breakfast because Vegeta wanted him to.  Because the little ones inside of him were moving around, and they needed the nourishment.  But he wasn't interested in the food.  Didn't care what it was.  Didn't even really taste it.  But he could taste Vegeta.  Smell him.  Hear the growl deep in his chest that was growing louder, and see every single muscle in his body get tight and then release until he was rippling from head to food.  Rage and lust was emanating from every facet of the Prince and Goku just smiled.

                _Suffer,_ he thought at Vegeta.  _I know you want me.  I know you do._  

                "Hey 'Geta," he said.

                "Yes Kakarot?"

                 "How do you know about Saiyan pregnancy?  I thought you were only five when Freiza destroyed planet Vegita."

                "Saiyan's go through fertility cycles every three years."  That was it.  As if everyone understood ambiguous statements, and everyone should be able to infer from half-explained sentences that the Prince had watched other Saiyans go through the cycles.

                "Do boys have fur…fur-utility cycles?"

                "No.  Saiyan males are always fertile."

                Which of course explained why Vegeta was always interested in him.  Goku didn't pay attention to most things, but with hyper-sensitive senses all around, he knew without meaning to, that humans relied on their instincts a lot more than they liked to talk about.  Men and women responded to each other based on what they considered to be strength and even if they didn't realize it, they responded to the smells of the other.  But unlike the Saiyans, humans were almost always fertile.

                Goku purred, finished his food, and leaned back in the chair.  His tail curled around the chair leg again, and Goku narrowed his eyes to look at Vegeta.  Watched him stand there and try to deny that he would have preferred to be fucking Goku into the kitchen table.

                Which was fine for Vegeta, he guessed but Goku wasn't exactly known for his self-restraint.  When he wanted something he generally got it, just as long as it didn't hurt anyone.  And Goku was fairly certain that being with Vegeta wasn't going to hurt anyone.

~~~~*

                It was just after the purring started that Vegeta began to realize that Goku's male instincts would not be dormant for long.  The larger Saiyan had responded with feminine instincts thus far because he was fertile and flooded with female hormones, but those hormones should be devoted to the preservation and nurturing of the children inside of him at this point, leaving Goku to respond to this part of his pregnancy with his more masculine instincts, and if Vegeta was careful that could end messily.  

                Painfully.  For Vegeta.  Because he wouldn't even be able to defend himself if Kakarot decided to fight for dominance.  And instincts could very well push the otherwise abnormally gentle Saiyan to do things that Vegeta would never have associated with him like not-so-consensual sex.  The very thought of Goku fucking him made Vegeta's blood curdle in his veins.  

                But, between the smell and the purring, Vegeta didn't stand much a chance in abstaining.  In fact, despite himself, he was moving toward his mate.  Every step took an eternity, because Vegeta was so sure how patient Kakarot was going to be in getting what he wanted.  

                A smile crossed Goku's face and he stood up, moved to meet Vegeta, and ducked his head, kissed the Prince's neck—alleviated every single one of Vegeta's worries, because Goku was submitting, giving over the dominance, but there was a warning as the Saiyan licked his neck over the blood-spot.  He was giving this submission voluntarily and Vegeta was not to forget it.

                Vegeta slipped his hand down, pushed into Kakarot's pants and wrapped his fingers around the erection.  The purring faltered for a moment, got deeper, more masculine, and then softened again as the taller man whined.

                "'Geta," he whispered.  Then the kissing, bloody kisses that were always the most decadent part of it because Vegeta would not have allowed himself the pleasure if Goku had not made that ridiculous wish, and yet, he couldn't imagine his life without the taste of blood on his lips and the feel of the larger body pressed against him, vibrating with a purr.  He lowered his mouth, away from Kakarot's, tasted the salty skin, bit down over the scar that was already on his shoulder, tasted the blood more, sucked on it and then moved farther down, pushing clothe out of his way.  Ran his teeth over the little nubbins that were changing—not that Vegeta would be the one to mention it to Kakarot—but the nipples were getting fuller, more feminine, preparing to accommodate for the milk that Goku would be produce the final weeks before pregnancy.  They tasted like that milk, sweet and full.  Vegeta sucked on them, felt Goku's hips drive hard against him.  Yes, this was part of the lust-cycle.  

                Goku's hands shoved Vegeta back, away from him, down onto the floor.  Hand pinned his shoulders to the floor and Goku whimpered and purred and pressed into Vegeta's hand.  His tail wrapped around Vegeta's wrist and tugged.

                With an impatient snort Vegeta ripped the baka's pants away from him and groaned when the bigger Saiyan purred in happiness and sank down onto him.  Kami, every time he slid into this body it got hotter.  

                Vegeta tried to move, but with Kakarot's weight on his hips and his strong hands pinning his shoulders down, there was little he could do besides continue to put his hand to good use.  Goku sat there for a moment, his head thrown back, shivering everywhere, and then he looked down at Vegeta and grinned.  Clearly impressed to have the Prince trapped under him.  Hips started to move, just barely, one inch up and back down, over and over again until Vegeta was the one squirming.  Goku was still grinning, and then, he bent and sucked on the blood spot again, just for a second, and moved his hands to the floor on either side of Vegeta's chest for leverage as he started to pound himself down onto Vegeta.  

                The kitchen door opened.  "Hey…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  MY eyes!"  and who ever it was that had the unfortunate luck to walk in ran back out.

                Goku stopped, sat up straight and looked out the door.  "Yamcha?"

                "Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

                "Hmm?"  but the idiot didn't move, didn't look back down, didn't do anything, but stare over the kitchen table, out the door at the unfortunate idiot that interrupted them.  Vegeta stopped moving his hand, and it was that that made Goku turn back and look at him.  "Why'd you stop, Geta?"

                "You stopped first!"

                That grin again, and Goku was kissing him, humping him in little tight thrusts.  "I'm sorry, Geta."  And just like that, they were back to it

~~~~~***

                Why aren't you reviewing?

Gk: They're afraid that if they do you'll stop trying to make them happy and you won't post any more chapters.

Vegeta:  Or they are afraid of me: Prince of all Saiyans.

Gk:  Or not.

Vegeta:  Don't mock the great Vegeta!

Gk:  *holds up one hand that has a painted vegeta on it* Don't mock the greeeeeeat Vegeta!  Hey!  Vegeta. You can almost spell vegetable with your name!

Vegeta:  *doing calming breathing* Only three more months.  Only three more months.

Gk: *with hand puppet* Don't mock the great Vegetable!  I am Vegetable, Prince of all Asparagus!


	11. 11

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Cover your eyes, and try not to listen, folks, because there is actual Heterosexual sex in this. *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~*

                Yamcha never returned, needless to say.  In fact, besides the phone call to tell Bulma that he didn't think he'd ever be able to come to Capsule Corp again, and the bill that arrived in the mail from a psychiatrist, nobody even heard from Yamcha again.  

                Not that Vegeta had any time to notice.  Over the past week and a half he had spent all his time either afraid that Kakarot would lose his patience or actually attending to the insatiable needs of his mate.  Either eating or fucking, Goku was always hungry for something.  And he was getting a rounder waist.  Which was a sight that made Vegeta smile, to know that his sons were nestled in that, but also made him very aware that attending to a pregnant Saiyan was probably much easier than raising four little ones.

                And Kakarot came up with the oddest things to do.  He was always pinning Vegeta to the floor of a room and christening the room.  As ridiculous as it sounded, it was as if the taller Saiyan was marking his territory.  Vegeta counted himself lucky that Goku hadn't just peed everywhere, because he was certain that Bulma's tolerance level would not have withstood walking into her living room and seeing the pregnant man peeing on her couch.  Apparently, fucking on her couch was something she felt needed to be watched, because she had just stood there and licked her lips.

                Hentai woman.

                Gohan had wisely decided to stay as far away from the house as he could while still being on the same planet.  

                So, for the past week and a half, Vegeta's entire world consisted of worrying about his ass and appeasing Goku's appetites.  And the stress of the constant worrying was wearing his nerves a little thin.  There was only so many times a man could get himself pinned to the ground with a great big warm, snuggling, loving, but entirely too interested pregnant male on top of him before he snapped.  After all, Vegeta was only Saiyan.

                Inevitably, Vegeta knew he was going to say something he would regret, and that he would spend all of the energy of regret to convince himself he had nothing to regret, because his pride allowed him nothing less than absolute perfection in all things.  Which meant that he never said anything he didn't mean to say.  

                So it was, that Goku pinned him down to the upstairs hallway—one of the very last places that had yet to be christened—and pulled Vegeta's legs up, his purr turned into a growl, and Vegeta—reacting as befitted a Prince—exploded in fear and rage that had been steadily building since that day in the kitchen when he first realized Goku was indeed a male.  

                "You will not!" Vegeta shouted and he kicked Goku away from him, struggled to his feet, away from the backlash of ki, and stood—like an offended virgin—in the hallway, seething in rage.  And so it was, that Vegeta—unwittingly—repeated some of the very same things that Chichi had said.  "If you want that sort of filth than you will find someone else!"  And to top off the insult, Vegeta spit at his feet, snarled at his mate, and flew out the window rather than get close enough to Goku to pass him.

                And like Chichi before him, Vegeta inadvertently set off a chain of events that would once more change history.

~~~~*

                Bulma felt the explosion just before the roof of her lab started to crack into little pieces.  She heard the primal scream of pain and rage, and wondered just which one of them was the origin of that scream.  The ceiling started to sag, and she grabbed the vials of Goku's heart vaccine off the shelf, shoved them in a crush proof case and ran with it out of the lab, through the kitchen and out the back door just in time to see the top of her house explode in the brightest yellow light she had seen, save the sun, in all her life.  And to answer her question—it was Goku standing there, hair longer than normal, brow thicker, stronger and more dangerous than she had ever seen him in all her life.  

                The sheer magnificence of it and the amplified scent of lust that came from his display was enough to make her weak in the knees, but she didn't have time to throw herself at him before he disappeared.  Once he was gone, the whole world seemed dark around her, and she fell to her knees in the grass.  The house crumbled a little, but on the whole it would be okay with a little bit of restructuring.  Bulma pushed herself back up to her feet and tried to see—without having to go into the house—whether or not Vegeta had been a causality of that explosion.

                Like a little speeding bullet, Gohan was there, breathing heavily and red faced.  "Where's my dad?" he asked.  "I felt it!"  Tears were in his eyes.  "There was an explosion and then he was just gone!"  

                Bulma wrapped her arms around him, tried to think of something, but couldn't find any words that would explain what had happened, because she had no idea.  Absolutely none.  "He's alright," she whispered to the little crying child.  Whispered to herself, and she wanted more than anything to believe it.  Because if Goku wasn't okay there wasn't a force on earth that could stop him.  Or save Vegeta.

~~~~*

                Instant transmission was new, Goku thought.  Of course, so was Super Saiyan two.  So he figured that today was a day of new things.  Somewhere in the middle of the transmission he dropped his ki so low nobody would be able to find him that wasn't looking at him.  And when he reappeared, he was standing just at his wife's side.  Chichi opened her mouth to scream, but when she looked at him, something crossed her face that reminded him of a time when they had been happy, before everything had gone wrong, and she wrapped her tiny, soft arms around him.  They sank to the floor of the kitchen, and she kissed his forehead as he started to sob.

                Goku never cried.  He hadn't cried when he died, he hadn't cried when he realized his son was more bonded to Piccolo, he hadn't cried when Vegeta left him that morning after they first mated.  He hadn't cried when Chichi told him she was glad his kind were dead or when she hit him or when she whispered a thousand hateful things to him.  He hadn't cried when he realized that nobody would ever understand him because he was all alone in the world.  Hadn't cried when Freiza killed Krillin, because crying wasn't a Saiyan instinct.  

                But pain had not been changed to rage, and he heard Vegeta's words over and over in his mind.  He was filth.  Vegeta thought it was filth to submit.  Vegeta thought he was filth.  Maybe he was.  He didn't know, he didn't know anything, he never did.  He wasn't smart.  He was stupid and everyone that he loved hated him.  

                Chichi started to sing.  Little voice in his ear, soothing him, whispering that nothing could be so horrible.  Whispering words he would have died to hear pass her lips before.  Words she couldn't say to him because she was too proud.  She kissed his forehead again, ran her little fingers through his hair and told him it was fine to cry, that she was there.  Warm.  Sweet-smelling.  

                "Chichi," he said, in a strangled little voice, "Chichi, why does everyone hate me?"  

                She pressed her cool palms to his warm face, wiped away his tears with her dishtowel.  Her eyes were filled with tears, her hair was down—for one of the first times Goku could remember—and she looked so desperately sad.  "We don't hate you, Goku."  There was a pause, a little frown, and then with complete honesty in her eyes she told him: "You're better than us.  Stronger.  Everywhere you go is touched by light, Goku."

                "Vegeta hates me."

                Chichi huffed a little sigh.  "Vegeta hates everyone, Goku."  Then she pressed his head to her breast again and sang.  "But you love him don't you?"  She sniffed the air around them, blushed in embarrassment as she realized the quickening in her loins was in response to the man currently—however awkwardly—pressed to her breasts.  And as his breath puffed against her, she felt her nipples stiffen, and stifled the automatic response to press against him.  

~~~*

                Evening fell.  Bulma sent Gohan back to the lookout, told him to tell everyone that Goku was fine.  He didn't want to be found, but he was fine.  Gohan didn't seem to believe her but he promised that he would do as she asked.  And she sat there, outside the cracked Capsule Corp and waited for one of the Saiyans to return.  Stars blinked merrily in the sky and it was Vegeta that came back, like a dog, but an arrogant expression on his face.  

                "Did you feel it?" Bulma asked.  "It was like having the sun explode."

                Vegeta sniffed, sneered.  "I felt it."

                "Jealous?"

                "Of a third class baka?  Never."  But there was rage in him, she could see it.  Painful rage, and he moved closer, glowed in the starlight, like a devil.

                "Then why did you come back?  To take his children?  I don't care what you did, Vegeta, I don't want you here anymore."

                "And what about him?" Vegeta demanded.  "I'm not the one that blew up your house and ran off to my ex-wife to fuck!"

                Bulma ignored it.  Ignored the rage that was in that sentence, that Vegeta honestly thought that he was the wronged party here.  "And what did you do Vegeta?  Goku doesn't just blow up buildings on a whim!"

                "I am a Prince!" he shouted.

                "You sound like Chichi!  She was a Princess, Vegeta and neither one of you are worth the dirt on my shoe!  You're dog-shit, Vegeta!"

                He moved closer, shoved her back, sparkled yellow, and then faded to black, stared directly into her eyes.  His arms trapped her against the side of the building.  "I'm a Prince, I do not submit to anyone."

                Bulma opened her mouth in shock, then closed it and attempted to not scream at him.  Saiyans were known to kill first and wish back to life later, after all.  "That's what this is about?  You don't want to let him fuck you?"  She laughed at him.

                And then he was kissing her, bruising her mouth with his own.  Anger and pain and lust.  Everything she had never wanted, and he was pressed against her, hot and hard everywhere, smelling like Goku, smelling like lust itself.  Bulma bit him, sank her teeth into his princely lip until blood filled her mouth.  His hands ripped at her clothes, and she pulled back to glare at him, hating him so much in that instant, but giving into him none the less.  

                He ripped her pants off, pulled her legs open, and she only had time to grab his shoulders before he was thrusting into her.

                "I hate this planet!" he shouted.  "I hate all of you!"  

~~~~**

                Chichi was laying on top of him—how did he always end up under people, anyway—looking down at him.  His tail was curled around his bare waist and her knobby knees pressed it against it.    Her naked skin was glistening and flushed with the pleasant afterglow of—what Goku considered to be—slow, soft sex.  Her hair was in sweaty tendrils, her face fully flushed, but she was still singing to him.  It was nice, reminded him of a time before there was Gohan, of before he died.  Back before he went Super Saiyan, before he even knew what a Saiyan was.  And she kissed him, softly, like a little girl, and then gave him the saddest look.  "We won't work, Goku," she said, "I can't love you.  You're too much."

                And Goku nodded.  "I know."

~~~***  
                Bulma dug her fingers into Vegeta's shoulders, tore at his skin wherever she could, hated him and wanted more of him, panted for him and begged for him, and hated him.  Tried to break his skin everywhere she could, but it didn't matter.  He never stopped, not for a moment, there was no consideration in them.  When he stiffened at last and curled his hands into the wall behind them, she shuddered against him from the sheer intensity of it.  He pulled back, tore away from her as if she was burning him, and she landed on her knees again, aching everywhere.  She looked at him, as he stood there, staring at her, incredulous, amazed—as if he didn't understand what he had just done.

                "It's your fault," Bulma said, "You're afraid of him.  Afraid that he might become more important to you than even yourself."

                Then Vegeta scowled at her.  "What would you know?"  Just like that, he was gone, and she was alone.

~~~~~***

                If you can recover from the het sex and the non-Chichi-Bashing, leave a lil'review!

Gk: Stubborn ass.

Vegeta:  It's exactly my ass I'm concerned for.

Gk:  I promise to give it back in one piece.

Vegeta:  Kakarot, I have seen what you do.

Gk:  I still have those Dragon Balls.


	12. 12

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Pretty much all the time for the next couple of chapters *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~*

                Morning broke, and Goku landed in back of the Capsule Corp building to find Bulma sitting on the bench, mouth bruised, grimace of pain on her face as she tried to sit on a cushion without hurting herself.  

                "Bulma," he said, stepping toward her.  He saw her eyes, and then he dropped to his knees in front of her.  "I'm so sorry."  Even more than she could realize, because he had known—in a way—that this would happen.  Because he had known Trunks was Vegeta and Bulma's son, and he hadn't even thought to warn her.

                "It's okay, Goku.  He didn't make me do anything."  She took a sip of coffee.  "How's Chichi."

                "How'd you…" Then it dawned on him that Vegeta probably found him last night.  Because Vegeta was the only one that would be able to find him.  The ki signatures of their children were atoned to both parents.  "She's fine I guess."  Then he looked at Bulma again, and with a great sigh he told her the truth: "You're pregnant.  Remember Trunks?  Well, he was your son.  Your and Vegeta's son."

                "Go find him," she said, "Figure out what's wrong.  Fix it."

                Goku nodded.  That's what he did; fix things that were broken or wrong.  He kissed Bulma and picked her up, cradled her in his arms.  "I'm going to take you to Dende and let him heal you," he said, "Then I'll find Vegeta."

~~~*

                Vegeta was once again in the damn clearing, with the damn little spring, and lying there in the underbrush was that damn piece of damn orange clothe that had started this whole damn thing.  He paced back and forth, felt filthy for turning on his mate.  Tried to scrub away the feeling in the brook, failed, and paced until his legs hurt, until he realized he was grinding his teeth.  But the same thoughts always came.  He had betrayed Kakarot, more severely than the man had him, because he specifically told Kakarot to go find someone else.  So he had.  Vegeta was the one to blame for that.  Because he'd turned out his mate, told him that he was filth for submitting, called him an idiot.  Apparently caused enough pain for Goku to explode in power the likes of which no one had ever seen before.

                Then Goku was there, just like that, standing at his side like an orange tree.  Vegeta looked at him.  Felt pride and relief war for dominance in him, and found that he was too tired not to give in.  Too tired to keep resisting, to keep hating everything that Goku was or wanted.  Too damn tired to remember his father's angry words that cursed him as a coward, a fool and an idiot.  Too tired to do anything but slide into Goku's arms, rest his head on Kakarot's chest and listen to the heartbeat.

                Goku's hand was in his hair.  "Bulma's pregnant," he said, "Trunks was your son."

                Vegeta didn't have the energy to object, to be angry or sad or regretful.  He didn't even have the energy to growl because he could smell that bitch harpy all over his mate.  He felt the words in his chest, but he couldn't say them, couldn't tell Kakarot he was sorry.  So he did what he could, purred, kissed the neck in front of him, nuzzled the warm skin there.  That was enough, they were Saiyans, they understood each other, what it meant.  And Goku shook his head, picked Vegeta up, wrapped the Prince around him like he was a child, and carried them over to the stream.  

                Goku set Vegeta on the bank and slid into the water, wrinkled his nose.  "I smell like Chichi," he said.  Then he sighed.  "Why?" he asked, "Why is it filth?"

                Vegeta considered it.  Felt that part of him that everyone hated rise up, demand that it was filth because it was wrong.  But he was too tired to feel that rage, pride and indignation.  "I don't know," he said.  In that moment, at least, he honestly didn't know why it was filth, why he had said that Kakarot, why he wanted so badly to defeat the man.

                "I wouldn't have done it," Goku said, "Not if you never wanted me to."

                Vegeta only nodded, felt too tired to speak.  Kakarot stepped back out of the water, dried his clothes and his skin in a flash of ki and picked the Prince up again, carried him back to the trees and curled them up there, in the sunshine and the warmth, and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's waist.  Then he started to purr, and tightened his arms around the Prince.  

~~~~~***

                Whether or not Vegeta considered Goku's desire to be filth, he was well acquainted with the grittier details.  Being in Freiza's army—which was almost entirely male—tended to teach an individual things they would never have learned otherwise.  Just look at the Ginyu force.  

                Vegeta woke up in Kakarot's arms, looked at the little smile on his sleeping face, listened to the deep purr in his chest, and realized that despite himself, Vegeta cared about him.  Cared more for Kakarot than he had ever cared for anything.  Not because he hated him or he was jealous of him, but because Kakarot was something he could never have been, and every moment he spent with the man was a reminder that the Saiyans did not die.  Would not die.  Not as long as Kakarot was there.  Because Goku would not die, would not give up, would never let the universe forget that Saiyans lived.  

                Vegeta slid away, snorted as he smelled the omnipresent haze of lust, and very quietly flew away to find a few necessary requirements.  Vegeta very rarely carried money.  People very rarely stopped him when he flew into their store and took whatever he wanted.  Clerks just were not paid enough to stand in the way of an angry looking flying man.  So he managed to escape the store without a single person really seeing what he had gone in there to get.  And he made it all the way back to Goku without even berating himself on what he was doing.  It wasn't until he looked at the sleeping Saiyan that shame rose in him again, and he felt his pride reminding him why he'd called this filth.  But he shoved that away as he stripped out of his clothes.  Decision made, there was no alternative but proceeding with all his ability.  After steeling himself against embarrassment, and remind himself that he was doing this because he cared for his mate and wanted his mate to be happy, he broke the seal on the tube he'd stolen and pressed a generous amount on his fingers.  

                He was very glad that the baka continued to sleep as he reached down—also, he spared a moment to thank Saiyan's supernatural ability to bend in odd positions—and pressed one finger into his body.  A tiny spear of pain, but mostly it was just damned odd that he was even doing it.  Then another finger, and he spread them, hissed when he felt the unnatural stretch, ignored it, and pushed in another finger.  After sleeping with a naked Kakarot for two and half months he was more than acquainted with the man's considerable physical attributes.  One more finger.  It stopped feeling so weird, actually felt a little nice.  Then he pulled his fingers out, and moved closer to Kakarot, started purring and pulled the man's legs out of the curl.  Untied the pants, slipped them down.  Smiled happily that even asleep his mate responded to him.  Used more than an adequate amount of lube, and Goku woke up when Vegeta wrapped his slippery hands around him.  Black eyes stared straight at Vegeta as he—for the very first time ever—sank down onto Kakarot's erection.  

                The realization burst inside of Vegeta, that his fingers were nothing in comparison to this.  But Goku's hands were on his hips, tight as vice grips, and there came a growl from him that made Vegeta shiver.  Once he was fully seated, he panted, felt the pain and the pleasure, and then looked at Goku.

                "Wow," was what the monstrously large Saiyan said.

                Vegeta blushed.  He felt it, from his chest to the tip of his forehead, he felt the blood rise, cursed himself and his stupid skin, and then Goku sat up, changed the angle of his erection inside of Vegeta—which in turn made pleasure spike—and kissed him.  Kissed him hard enough to bruise his mouth, ran his hands everywhere on the Prince, pinched his nipples, stroked him and petted him, but didn't move inside him.  

                "Kakarot," Vegeta growled, "You're not just supposed to sit there."

                Goku laughed, pushed him down so his back was pressed to the dirt, and looked down at him.  "What do you want?" he asked.  He wrapped Vegeta's legs around his chest, pressed his hands into the ground on either side of the Prince's head.

                Staring straight into the black eyes above him, Vegeta said two words: "Fuck me."

                Goku kissed him again and pulled out, bit down on his lip and pushed back in.  Vegeta arched under him, dug his fingers into the warm flesh of Goku's back.  Took satisfaction to feel blood well under his fingers.  He would mark him just like Goku had Vegeta.  

                Goku moved from his mouth to the juncture of neck and shoulder and sank his teeth in.  He sucked at Vegeta's blood as he pushed in and out of him.  Felt the ki around them spiking, smelled the most terrific smell as the two of them battled in yet another way.  Vegeta rubbed his erection against Goku's stomach.  

                Vegeta bit back the curses that threatened to fall from his lips as he realized Goku was moving yet faster, and that he was probably far closer to coming than he was.  In fact, just as Vegeta started to really like it, just as it started to send sparks all through his body and make his toes curl, the oversized Saiyan shuddered, pulled his teeth out of Vegeta's skin and kissed him again, nuzzled his neck.  Pulled out of his body, pushed Vegeta's legs back down, and without moving away from his neck, sank down on Vegeta.

                "Geta," he said into Vegeta's neck, "More."

~~~~*

                Sorry to end the chapter unusually short, but I figured, that pretty much sums up that chapter.  Besides you guys didn't want another lemon, did you?

Gk:  Hahahahahahahahaha!  I got to be on top!

Vegeta:  Ow.

Gk:  Yeah me!  Yeah me!

Vegeta:  Whatever.


	13. 13

More Of Us Card 

_Notes:  Slash.  M/M.  Sex eventually.  *Again, again! *  Mpreg.  Chi-Chi bashing.  AU, I guess. *isn'tallfan fictionAU**?***_

_Oh, and I don't own them.  Of course I don't, or I would be rich._

~~~~~~~*

                Rebuilding the Capsule house took longer than was entirely necessary, because over the next month, Goku and Vegeta—who were responsible for the mess, and thus mainly responsible for the rebuilding—kept disappearing.  Invariably they would reappear in a few hours, with bloody lips and bruises and tattered clothes, stinking like each other and sex, and for a few hours they would work on putting up walls and carpet and rebuilding the floor, but they always disappeared again.  Reappeared again.

                Same cycle over and over.  Not that Bulma was angry at them exactly, because she was rather pleased that Vegeta had once again ceased to be stupid.  The Prince had yet to apologize to her, and in a way, as she ran a hand over her still flat waist, she didn't really want him to.  Apologizing would imply that the child was wrong.  And he wasn't.

                Then Chichi called, just after the phone was placed back in the kitchen.  Bulma answered, endured the "Why has your phone stopped working for the past four weeks?" and the "Aren't you supposed to be a rich super-genius?"  Until Chichi got to the "I'm pregnant again" part, and Bulma had to repress a chuckle.  Six little Saiyans.  Great.  Seven if you counted Gohan.  Of course, closely on the heels of "I don't know why I let that overgrown monkey seduce me" there was "I don't want the baby.  If Goku doesn't take it, I'll put him up for adoption."

                Bulma ignored her, mostly, passed on the news to the expecting parents—a very pregnant Goku and an overprotective Vegeta—that Chichi was going to give them yet another little addition.  They just looked at one another, then down at Goku's rather round stomach and grimaced.

                "Another one?" Goku whispered.  "How are we going to handle six of them?"

                "Carefully," Bulma said.

~~~*

                Goku was sitting in the oversized bathtub—a little luxury that Bulma let them add to their room—with Vegeta leaning against his chest, when he realized that he could feel the four little Saiyans moving around inside of him.  Not kicking with their Ki—or their feet—but just turning or rolling.  Moving inside of him, almost as if they were playing.  Vegeta could feel them against his back, and the two of them were just sitting in the warm water, absorbing the simplicity of that moment.  

                Their children.

                "Vegeta," Goku said.  He rested his chin on the shoulder in front of him.

                "Hmm?"

                "Can we name one of them Bardock?"

                "Why?"

                "Because, Bardock was my father, right?"

                Vegeta nodded and then said: "Yes Kakarot."  The smell—lord that smell—of lust that had been hanging around Kakarot for the past month and a half had dissipated.  There was just the smell of impending childbirth now, which meant they had to be especially careful not to subject Goku to any major confrontations or shocks.  A child whelped before four months generally didn't make it and Vegeta was not going to watch his children die.  He felt them moving in Kakarot, strong and healthy, and he swore that he would destroy anything that even looked like it would upset his mate.  Those brats would be brought to term and then they would be born.

                Except, Vegeta could feel the milk gathering in Kakarot's chest, smell it as clearly as he could smell the scent of impending birth, and he was afraid—deadly afraid—that the brats would be born early.  He prayed—for the first time ever—to whatever deity listened to a former planet purger, that the birth would wait two weeks.  Just two more weeks.  Four months was all he asked.  Four months and the little ones would be okay.  

~~~~*

                Goku didn't feel right.  He felt crowded, felt like there was too much space all around him, and that there were too many people.  It was just him, Gohan, Vegeta and Bulma.  But he felt crowded; his tail kept ruffling up in aggravation and swishing back and forth impatiently.  He wasn't hungry, but he tried to eat, because he knew that Vegeta was worried about him.  His chest hurt, and unless he was imagining things, his muscles were changing into breasts.  As if being a big round balloon was not enough of a weird thing.

                After breakfast, Vegeta went to talk to Bulma.  Gohan hugged his father, patted his round stomach and went to stay with Piccolo.  It was probably better that way, Goku thought, because he didn't feel like having people around him.  So he wandered, from room to room, felt each one of them was too big or too open, and he didn't like them, the smell of them, the way they just…weren't what he was looking for.  Until he was back in his bedroom upstairs.  Stared at the bed, and the floor and the bathroom, hated the whole room.  Grabbed handfuls of his blankets and his pillows and threw them on the floor in the corner opposite the bed, piled them up, made a little nest, and then flopped into it, laid on his back and put his feet on the wall.  Scooted down until his knees were bent and pressed almost to his chest.  

                That felt better.  More natural.  And he started to purr, rumbling and thought about why it was that Vegeta would be worried about him.  It seemed the man was following him everywhere he went, glaring at everything—up to and including flies—that found the courage to approach Goku.  Which was cute, he supposed, but mostly it was annoying.  Goku was more than capable of taking care of himself, thank you.

                Gradually the purring lulled Goku to sleep.

~~~~*

                Vegeta wanted to scream.  Because it was a few days short of two weeks, and he could smell Goku—wherever the idiot had gone to—was in labor.  Of course the baka probably didn't realize that, because the first stages were rather simple.  The need to find a nest, to be alone, the body silently, painlessly adjusted to its oncoming task, and then, the pain started and the labor went from a simple thing to bloody disaster of screaming and snarling.

                Bulma assured him that he was capable of attending to Goku.  Promised that it was actually rather simple, considering they were creatures of instinct and all Vegeta really needed to do was help by making sure the babies came out, and cut the umbilical cord.  She sent him with warm towels, sterilized tools, and told him to scream for her if he thought he wasn't going to be able to handle it.

                As if.  He was the Prince of All Saiyans, thank you.  He could handle a simple delivery.  But, first he had to find the idiot.  And after checking every other possible place in the house, Vegeta found his mate, sleeping, with his legs propped up against the wall, on the floor, in a nest of blankets and pillows.  Tail pulled up out of the way and reflexive ruffling and unruffling.  Everything was nice, quiet, the afternoon was making the room warm and nice.  And then, Goku sat straight up, stuttered out a "Whoa-wo-wo." And there was a flood of liquid all around him.  Then Goku instinctively curled into ball and wrapped his arms around his waist.

                Joy.  Vegeta thought dryly.  

                He set the towels and the tools on a night table, and knelt next to his mate, untied Goku's pants and looking directly into the alarmed eyes, pulled them down.  "It's all right, Kakarot.  They're ready to be born now."

                "They're ready?" Goku yelped, "I'm not!"  But his objections were stopped rather quickly when he curled back up, responding to a contraction.  

                Vegeta ignored his whining and pulled the pants off completely, adjusted Goku so Vegeta was between his legs, and then waited.  The first one could—Bulma informed him that this was an estimate—take up to an hour to even get ready to be born.  An hour worth of contractions was not exactly what Vegeta wanted to think about, but it was his mate and he promised he would be here.

                Goku pulled away, closed his legs and pouted.  "No," he said, "Absolutely not.  I am not…AHHH!" and his legs were open again, upper body curled forward, stomach tightening even as Vegeta watched, and he was never so thankful that Kakarot's little wish had changed them both into psuedo-females.  The contraction passed and Goku looked at him.  "I don't want to."

                "Sorry, Kakarot."

                Then another one—weren't these coming awfully close together?  Bulma told him the contractions would be minutes apart, and they were barely even a minute apart.  But then, Saiyans were impatient to a fault, it wouldn't surprise Vegeta if the whole process had—through evolutionary standards—been sped up to accommodate the race's natural impatience.

                Goku pushed his body back into the pillows on this one, pulled his legs up and growled.  Vegeta looked away from his mate's sweaty face, down to where the little ones were supposed to be coming from—and lo and behold—there was something happening down there!

                Vegeta took one of the towels and held it close to his chest, worried and yet intrigued by the whole process.  Goku snarled louder, and Kami!  There was a little face looking at Vegeta.  A little face that was clearly displeased by this whole birthing process, because as soon as the shoulders were free, the baby started to scream.  Vegeta hooked his fingers around the baby's neck and helped it slide out.  There was another rush of liquid—bloody—and the baby was kicking and screaming.  Tail wagging and Vegeta had never seen or heard anything more beautiful.

                "Boy!" he announced happily.  He cut the cord, wrapped the baby up in the towel and handed him to Goku.  The man was smiling, he kissed his son's forehead and sighed a happy little sigh.  "Say hello to Bardock," Vegeta prompted.

                Goku smiled and whispered a little hello to his son.  Beauty had never before been more beautiful.

                Of course, now Vegeta was faced with the rather puzzling task as to what to do with the baby while he watched the other three be born.  Goku couldn't very well hold him because he might accidentally crush the little one, and Vegeta couldn't hold him because he needed both arms to finish the task.  Little Bardock gave his parents a dispassionate stare and then started wailing loud enough to be heard at the lookout.  

                Goku wrapped his hands—Kami his hands were as big as the child—around the little one, and with a tiny frown on his face, he ripped the clothe away from his chest, and pressed the little one against him.  A few tiny cries later, their first born son was latched onto Goku's nipple and the man had the oddest look on his face.  

                But that moment of beauty was interrupted when Goku started to curl up again.  Not that little Bardock really cared.  He managed to free one tiny hand and was opening and closing his fist against his mother's chest.  Unconcerned with what was happening around him.

~~~~~*

                An hour and a half later, the last one was born and wailing, Vegeta cursed every god he knew of that Saiyans were not equipped with more than one set of nipples.  Because Vegeta was now the proud papa of three little boys and one very insistent little girl.  She was born last—probably conceived during the second round of mating—and she was glaring at her father with every ounce of venom a Saiyan could muster.

                Goku was purring, like a motor engine again, as the babies rested against his sweaty chest and stomach.  Vegeta threw a blanket over the man's legs and moved to sit next to him, gently removing one of his sons that had fallen asleep while suckling and replacing him with his wailing daughter.  

                "Purr," Goku said, "They like it when we purr."  

                Vegeta trilled, watched his son yawn, and then curl into his arms, sound asleep.  There had never been beauty like this.  Never been a pride greater than this.

                "He looks like you," Goku said, "Look at his spiky hair."

                There was a knock at the door, and then Bulma stepped into the room.  "The screaming stopped.  Can I come in and see them?"

                "Sure," Goku said.  He was too tired and happy to really care if the whole planet paraded through his bedroom.  As long as they didn't make the babies scream he wouldn't mind.  Bulma inched forward, very softly, and knelt in front of them.

                "Did you name them?"

                Goku motioned to the baby resting on his stomach.  "This one is Bardock."

                Bulma picked up the sleeping baby and held him close to her, hummed in a mimic of the Saiyan's purring.  "He's so…  Do all Saiyans look like monkeys?"

                "At birth," Vegeta said.

                "Were they all boys?" Bulma asked.  She laid Bardock back on his mother's stomach.

                "No," Goku pointed at the one currently falling asleep as she sucked.  "This is a little girl."

                "Are you going to name one of them Vegeta?  Isn't that the name of the whole royal family?"

                Vegeta snorted.  "They're all royalty.  I don't see the point."

                "Well, seeing how I already know what I'm going to name my son, I don't have to think about it; but did either of you think about what to name them before they were born?"  Bulma moved to sit on the floor, rather than kneel, because her legs were falling asleep.

                "Of course we did."  Goku said, "I think we should name them…"  he stopped, thought about it for a while until he sighed.  "I already named one," he said, turning to look at Vegeta, "Your turn."

                "Bulla," Vegeta said.  "For the little girl."

                "No fair, I need more time to think about this!"  Goku pouted again, and Vegeta just grinned.  

~~~~~~*

Yeah.  I need more time to think of names!  Well, I did when I posted chapter 8, but I got a name now.

Goku:  Goten!  I like that name.

Mirai Trunks:  Uh…no.  Chichi's going to name your other son that.

Vegeta:  *protecting the brood*  How did you know that?  
Chibi Trunks:  Because!  I spontaneously go from loving Gohan to loving Goten.  

Vegeta:  They're everywhere!

Goku:  But…  You and Goten are brothers!

Chibi Trunks: Nun-uh.  We are both brothers to those four *points at brood* but we aren't brothers to each other.

Goku:  Huh.  Why not?

Chibi: Because the author is a hentai and she likes it when we get it on.

Goku:  But, but, but…  You're so small, and cute.

Chibi:  So?  You started out as a man.


End file.
